Threads of Fate: A Continuation
by Lanthanon
Summary: Everyone is back to find another lost [relic], of course this begins an entirely different story. NEW CHAP 9
1. A Danger in the Road

Standard disclaimers apply. Thanks for reading!

_*****_

_Who would have thought going through a desert could be so complicated? Mint thought to herself in annoyance as she trudged with the caravans in the vast emptiness of the desert._

Rue, Mira and Klaus offered her a camel ride to rest her legs but she refused, as seeing Prima and Elena doing quite well in the weather. Also, it was a blow in her pride if she doesn't keep up the pace.  

 Klaus managed to organize a caravan which was heading for the desert city as soon as they made to port. Anxious to get there as soon as possible, it became imperative that they should cover as many miles as they could make before sunrise, where the sun itself was unbearable.

 Mint had figured that after three years of adventuring, it would prepare her for this kind of strenuous activity. She was wrong as she found out later that her body was taking the shock from ocean traveling to desert marching, making her tired more often. Also the fact that her last adventure revolves in a nice, shady forest, a cool lake and a town nearby for rest and supplies.  It never prepared her for this. Rue, however, was taking the whole thing well, considering that this is the first time he traveled in a desert, she asked how he did it a few days ago.

"I don't know. I don't sweat as much as a normal person does, anyway." Typical Rue manner:  short, obvious and never did answer the question. He also didn't seem to mind the heat. Interesting enough, so does Prima, who never shows any sign of weariness, even when his sister was beginning to tire after an hour and so. Maybe it was because of their bodies, since both of them were moving creations from powerful magicians and were conditioned for long travel if the need arises to do their "duty". Something Rue never believed in.  From what she gathered, Rue told her that Doll Master/Ruecian  took him 300 years before he tried to revive Valen. Not a mean feat considering that he must have literally spent his life for his goal. Mint knew Doll Master since she was very young, but she never did liked him very much. Quite different from Rue. She didn't like him at first but she grudgingly agreed that he wasn't so bad. Rue and Doll Master's personalities were as different as day and night, but also with many similarities. For one thing; they had good friends. The foul-mouthed Trap-Master, the shape shifting  Mode Master and the freaky telepath/telekinetic Psycho Master; who with their dedicated loyalty showed her that Doll Master had another side entirely.

But lately, soon after they boarded the boat, Mint had an uneasy feeling she shouldn't have brought Rue along in the adventure. And no, she wasn't worried about him trying to get a bigger share. The guy was practically a saint.  He'd work for free if asked to save the world from a power hungry demon if he had his way.

No, it has something to do with Rue, Doll Master, and how their minds worked. And the adventure for the [relic]. Her gut feeling was trying to warn her about something. But against what? Valen was defeated, he's not going back anytime soon in her lifetime, that's for sure. It would probably be another abandoned atelier, with a less powerful [relic], what else could go wrong?

But despite her logic, the unnamed fear remained.

_Agh! Why the hell should I care about Rue?! He can take care of himself!! I'm not his baby-sitter!  I'm just thinking too much! Mint stomped off in annoyance, thinking the heat is finally getting to her._

"Care about whom?" Prima inquired. Mint didn't realize that the little boy/doll was nearby and she just talked out loud about her thoughts. In embarrassment she put Prima in a headlock. "And why are you sneaking up on me, you little brat?" she demanded.

Prima tried to get away but with no avail. Now he remembered why he shouldn't tease Mint so much. "I'm not sneaking behind you! I didn't hear anything!" he half-lied. "Mom and Dad want me to tell you that we'll stop in an oasis for a while to drink!"

"I'm sure!!!" Mint shouted back. Still not letting him go, but not hard enough to choke him. She was a bit glad that Prima was distracting her from these thoughts.

"They're such good friends." Elena said to Rue, the two of them watching  Prima and Mint's "wrestling". 

Rue nodded. That was true, in a sense. Prima and Mint were obviously a good influence to each other, despite how it looked from the outside.  The boy was Mint's brother she never had…or wanted, Rue bit back a smile, knowing Mint would kick him in the face if he even dared to voice it out. He didn't hear what Mint said from their distance. But whatever Prima said, it had obviously distressed her more than necessary. 

"Hey, you guys, we're almost at the oasis! Hurry up!" Mira called at the four children.

"Coming, mom!" Elena tugged at Rue's arm. "Let's go, Polly."

_She's still calling me Polly… Rue thought, a sweat drop forming on his head. As he turned, he heard Prima shouting indignantly. "SEE?! I TOLD you!!"_

"Oh, shut up!" Mint answered.

Rue took a couple of more steps before he halted. A strange nostalgia seemed to wash against his consciousness. It was the feeling like at the Lake Ruins, but this time it felt oppressive, almost angry and evil. It was a memory he can barely recall.

"Polly?" Elena asked in concern but her voice seemed so far away. Dimly, Rue saw a strange light, making everything around him grow dark. It was a strange sensation, something he never experienced before. He saw the light and the object that was floating before him.

The Dewprism.

"Impossible! It was destroyed!" Rue cried out in dismay.

"Of course not. That is what they all thought." A voice from behind said grimly. Rue tried to turn around to face the speaker and to his shock,  found that he cannot move his legs. A shadowy figure came forward, its features shadowed and dark. But Rue could see that its hair is black under the folds of its cloak.

"So I have seen you at last." It replied. Rue shuddered, the voice sounded so lifeless and cold, with no emotion to detect. "Now that I know, I will have your head. You will die by my hand, traitor."

"Who are you?!" Rue shouted. But the Shadow didn't reply. Dimly he heard that it was laughing at him in its shrill voice, mocking him.

"RUE!"

Rue woke up in shock as he looked at the cloudless sky of the desert. He was lying on his back, with everyone else looking at him anxiously. Then he sat up and rubbed his cheek, as the pain was throbbing on his face. He looked around him, dazed.

"I think that was too much." Klaus said with disapproval as the redness in Rue's cheek began to swell.

"Well, what else should I do?" Mint objected. But privately thought that Klaus had a point. _Maybe I should have slapped him instead of punching him on the face._

"Admit it, you're just violent." Prima piped in, a bit relieved to see Rue alright that he began to be obnoxious again.

"Oh, stop picking on me, will ya?!"

"What happened?" Rue asked. 

"You sort of fainted. Except you were standing up instead of falling down. You looked like a mannequin." Klaus said. 

"Yes, you're very unresponsive when Prima called us." Mira said, very concerned. "We knew we had to do something to get you to breathe somehow."

"And so Mint punched you on the face." Elena added, clapping with glee. "And you really toppled! Like a tree! She's very strong!"

"Sheez! You made it sound like I'm a barbarian or something!" Mint said. It was important for Rue to wake up, and that was the only thing she could think of. They shouldn't rub it in like that!

"Thanks, Mint, I appreciate it." Rue said, still rubbing his cheek. "It's really potent."

"Really? I'm flattered." Mint replied sarcastically.

"Really." Rue said very solemnly and sincerely. "You saved my life. Thank you."

For once, Mint hasn't got any witty comeback. Instead she stood up with a huff as she stalked away, "Just be grateful I didn't kick you instead." She called back.

Klaus' family and Rue looked as Mint headed for the oasis.

"I think she's kind of embarrassed." Mira said. "She doesn't take those kinds of compliments seriously."

"That's true." Klaus nodded, trusting his wife's judgment of character.

"Are you sure you can walk now?" Prima asked Rue as he slowly began to stand.

"Yeah. I'm alright." Rue said. His cheek ache, though, and he added a mental list not to make Mint at the opposite side of debate.

"Oh, Polly. What just happened?" Elena asked anxiously.

The shadow grew in his head again, and it took him a while to get rid of it in his mind. Not wanting for Elena to worry he said lightly "The sun's getting to me." Prima looked sharply at him, knowing that Rue had just lied at them, but kept quiet. Elena bought the whole story, though.

"Then I'm glad we're at the oasis! We can all cool off at the shades!" She was saying as she led Rue and Prima to the area. Mira paused as she saw Klaus' worried expression.

"Dear?"

"I'm kind of worried. I was hoping that this trip wouldn't lead into any complications…"

"I have a feeling that that sort of thing comes around with [relic]-hunting." Mira said, trying to put him at ease.

"True," Klaus said wearily as the two of them followed behind. But his nagging worry remained.


	2. Coin in the Sand

Author's Notes: Considering that Mint just punched Rue in the face so early in the story, I think this fic deserves a PG rating instead (sweatdrop). I am considering this fic to lead into a Rue/Mint story; despite how it looked overall…we'll just see how the story will shape up from here. BTW, what is the name of that desert city again? Please help!

*****

_Pain. My life incomplete, cast away. Useless._

_It would have been something more. But I have been robbed of that privilege._

_It is his fault. I will not rest. Until his head will be used as a decoration._

_He will know what pain is like._

_Mana…_

He had dreamed again. 

It surprised him at first, the dream he had almost forgotten. It had been five years since the last one, since he felt the pulse of life from the other one. The other then vanished two years later, before he had the chance to regain the proper strength to hunt him down.

And then the signal died. He had assumed that the other had died, but the master told him much later that it had not been the case; the one who died was like the other, but not him. There were mixed feelings about this information, he felt angry that the other survived but at the same time he felt excited, knowing that this is his kill and no other. 

No, he will die by his hand. To pay for his crimes. To pay for the pain and for the loneliness. For the family that he had left behind. He will avenge for their isolation, by killing the one that ruined their lives. His brother objected, of course, but he also knew that this is the only thing to do it. This was literally his life.

Faintly, he heard the master's calls. Without hesitation the shadow walked away, pleased that he had introduced himself properly to the other. 

The other should watch his back more carefully next time.

*****

"Finally! Something to shade my head with!"  Mint cried out in relief as the caravan stopped by the oasis, taking advantage of the trees from the dreadful heat and busy re-filling their water bottles. Her spirit rose a bit, knowing that they were practically halfway to civilization. The strange occurrence that happened to Rue a while ago was no longer in her primary concerns, but stowed away in her memory for future reference. 

Eager to check out the place, Mint did a small scouting over at the perimeter in the area. A shiny object caught sight of her eye. A copper colored coin that was half-buried in the sand at the edge of the oasis. She bent over to pick it up, looking at it very curiously. It didn't look anything like the money they exchanged in the port, even though it felt and weighed like one. Strangely enough, the coin wasn't as hot as she expected it to be, considering that it was left in the open sun for quite some time. It must be something magical, she thought and reminded herself to show this to Klaus later.

Something banged at her legs, and Mint almost dropped the coin and lost her balance. She looked at the culprit "Hey! Prima, watch where you're going!" she snapped.

Prima, for once didn't tease her big size getting in the way than admitting he was being inattentive. He was looking at Rue's general direction. "Mint? Rue just lied to us why he acted strangely a while ago." He whispered, as if Rue could eavesdrop at them from this distance.

"Rue?" Mint was surprised despite herself. She was supposed to be the sneaky one in the story. He keeps annoying secrets to himself and compromises things a lot but not as a person who twists words. "You must be imagining things." She said, not really interested to what Prima wants to say right now. She was distracted at the coin she found.

"Well, if that situation hadn't been serious, I could assume your bad influence is rubbing off in him."

"What did you just say?!" That got her full attention, as the redhead glared at the doll.

"Rue is keeping a secret from us. And he's not telling." Prima said a bit forcefully so that their conversation wouldn't be off track. Also, he really wasn't in the mood to annoy Mint right now.

"Then why are you so worried about? Rue's the silent type, remember? He's supposed to be quiet." Mint reminded him. "He's kept a secret and two from us in the past."

"Well, I think you should talk to him. My sister isn't helping him very much."

That was a surprising fact. Mint had assumed that Elena and Rue were close enough to exchange secrets; at least that's what she thought a few months ago. But then again Elena wasn't the kind of person who realizes the seriousness of a situation.  It was probably one of the reasons why she was so much easy to talk to. "And what makes you think he's going to tell me anything more, unless you suggest I should tie him on a tree and harass him? (_Author's note: not in THAT way, you  hentais :P!_)  Besides, if he feels that it's something really important, he'd tell us sooner or later. Just give him some space to think. Kami-sama knows, he does that a lot."

"Well, I guess you're right." Prima said doubtfully. But was beginning to see her point.

"Of course I am!" Mint said, giving the doll a playful push. "So leave me alone and go, you annoying little monster. You'd better keep an eye on your sister before Rue does anything nasty to her."

"Nah, Rue wouldn't do anything that sneaky. Unlike you!" Prima stuck out his tongue,  and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him before Mint could retaliate.  

"That brat. He's getting better at running off." Mint muttered under her breath, resuming her study back to the coin. Seeing no other distinguish symbols or any of the sorts, she placed it in the safety of her pocket, knowing that this would be something important in the future. 

*****

After chopping the third pile of wood for campfire, Rue felt his Arc Edge feeling a bit heavier than usual. He realized that he didn't really completely recovered from his faint…if you could call it a faint…this last few minutes.

"Rue," Mira said, obviously her fighting and maternal instincts telling her that Rue was feeling a bit tired. "I think the wood is enough for one night. You should go back to camp and get some rest. I'll take care of this."

Rue nodded silently, strapping his weapon on his back. As he gratefully returned to the warmth of the campfire he could see Elena and Prima Doll busy cooking for their meal, since they traveled by night, they only really rested during the day, in which case the siblings were preparing their dinner/breakfast.  Klaus was studying something at the outskirt of the camp with Mint looking over the doctor's shoulder eagerly. 

"Hey, where's the wood?" Prima asked him in surprise.

"Your mother's has it. She's on her way." Even to himself, Rue's voice sounded strained. 

"Gee, Polly, you looked paler than usual. Are you sure you're alright?" Elena said, looking up from the fire. Klaus was too absorbed with Mint's coin to notice their conversation.

"I'm OK. You don't have to worry about me." Rue assured her.

"Well, every time you say OK you're usually not. So it's an ambiguous answer ."  Mint said, still looking at Klaus' shoulder for a moment before turned her attention to Rue. She was a bit glad that the swelling stopped, but his pale face and the bruise made him look like an unhealthy looking vegetable. "Geez. Look at you. You looked like you ate something  you shouldn't have." 

"….."

Mint dig in her small bag of personal possessions, "Anyway, I think I have something for that…AHA!" with a look of triumph she fished out a small bottle. She took off the stopper and offered it to Rue. The boy looked at the bottle suspiciously then at Mint.

"What?" Mint said, a bit offended. "If I'm planning to poison you, at least not in front of Klaus' family, for crying out loud."

"Well, I'd rather want to know what's in it first." Rue said truthfully.

"Men!" Mint threw up her arms in exasperation. "I don't have to explain everything, do I? It's just going to help you loosen up a bit!"

The liquid looked innocent enough, and it didn't smell anything lethal. Rue took a cautious sip, and then had a coughing fit as soon as the warm liquid slid down his throat. "What is this?" he managed to choke out the words.

"It's sorta like whisky (*)." Mint began.

"Whisky?" Elena said innocently, blinking "What's whisky?"

"You _carry_ whisky?" Rue asked Mint incredulously. As if she just sprouted out from a rock or something. 

"What else should I carry? Milk? (**)" Mint retorted. "And besides, you didn't let me finish. I said it is sort of like whisky. Maya gave it to me before I left, it's kind of like East Heaven's healing potion. Of course with a foul taste like that, you wouldn't mind dying."

"That's true." Rue agreed. The awful aftertaste still lingered in his mouth, but he did feel a little better.

"You should sleep it off a bit, and then you'd feel a lot better in the morning." Mint said, returning the bottle in her bag. "Make sure he does go to sleep, Elena." Mint told her friend.

"OK," Elena replied cheerfully. 

"Hey, Mint! Let me try that too!" Prima Doll called out, very curious.

"NO!" Rue, Mint and Klaus chorused, Klaus still not looking up from his work. 

"Just a thought," Prima said, a bit disappointed.

Without a backward glance Mint returned her spot a while ago. "So?" she asked the doctor.

"You're absolutely right. I've never seen anything like this before." Klaus said, still analyzing the strange coin. "I hope the city records could shed some information into it." He looked at the princess. "I think I should carry it for now, I'm sure the residents can tell us something about it."

"Go ahead, Klaus. It isn't helping me if I don't know what it does. Just how long are we going to travel to reach the city again?"

"Four more days."

"Oh, great."

"Don't worry. The city is located near an underground lake. It's probably more cooler there than this oasis."

"Then I'll be very glad once we get there."

"So do I. I heard that the place is a very well protected and safe…. almost like Carona. I'm sure we won't have any problems."

"I sure hope so."

-------

(*): Oddly enough, Mint actually knows what whisky tastes like. Hmmmm.

(**): Never carry milk in long journey. Unless you're planning to make cheese.


	3. In the City of the Impenetrable Wall

_Rue was fighting against someone. Dimly he could hear the voices of his companions calling him, telling him to watch out against this threat that he was unaware of. The battle was tiring him, his strength beginning to fail. And the fact that he realizes this brought him fear. He never felt this helpless ever since Valen or Doll Master uttered the words of power that paralyzed his body._

_In desperation, Rue used all his remaining strength in his last swing with the Arc Edge. His enemy caught the axe with ease, and Rue's arm had failed him._

_But no, it wasn't his arm after all. It was actually the weapon itself. Arc Edge could not follow its momentum. Rue watched in horror as the enemy gripped his weapon, hearing the blade crunch between its fingers._

_The Arc Edge broke into pieces._

"Really. You should wake him up now, he'd be late for his meal." Mira's voice can be heard outside Rue's tent. 

"Mint! Mom wants you to wake up Rue!" Prima shouted. 

"Me?! You're the one she's talking to! And I'd rather be dead than to go in a guy's room, anyway! You do it!" 

Rue sat up on his bedroll, looking blindly around him. Then he saw the Arc Edge propped against the wall, whole and unharmed. With his shaking hands on his head, he tried to recall the vivid dream, but found out in his dismay that he couldn't remember them, disappearing as quickly as they had came. The vision yesterday and now this nightmare, it was happening too quickly for him to regain his mental balance. 

_What the heck is going on? Am I going crazy?_

Even now he could still hear that mocking laughter. 

***** 

The rest of the journey commenced without incident. Mint was looking forward the end of this trip, in which was also shared by Klaus and Mira. Rue kept quiet since that morning. He didn't talk much during their meals and rest. From the group, it was actually Prima who's worried the most with his behavior. Everyone else didn't mind Rue's silence, since they have already seen him in this mood before. 

"Polly must be very tired." Elena told him when he told her his concerns. "I'm sure Mom's cooking would make him very energetic!" Prima couldn't help thinking that his sister is a lost cause. His parents aren't helping much either. And Mint warned him to leave Rue alone because he would likely keep his mouth shut than telling Prima by his pestering. In which it has already been proven (*).   
  
"Mint, Polly! Look!" Elena ran ahead and pointed at a lighted area from the horizon. The two adventurers came to her side, looking in awe at the huge brick walls of the city, protecting it from the outside dangers of its natural environment. From afar it looked like thousands of candles lighting up against the darkness, seated on large quantities of sand. It's roofs of its highest of buildings shone like gold. But can barely be seen from its walls of protection.

"Way bigger than Carona." Mint muttered. 

"The New City of Ephlesia. Never thought I'd ever see it again." Mira said, striding forward and joining their company.

"Wow, Mom! Did you really went there?" Elena cried, very eager to learn more of her mother's colorful past.

"Yes. I did travel in that general direction when I was competing in a tournament." Mira explained to the three youths. "It was a long time ago anyway, way before I even met Klaus." 

"Why do they have such huge walls?" Rue asked, pointing at it. "Is the City usually been under attack?"

"Used to. Brigands and desert worms comes to mind," Mira explained. "But the brigands stopped trying to raid the city because the walls were too steep for them to defeat. Nowadays, they attack trade routes instead."

"And desert worms?" Mint asked anxiously. From the name itself, it was probably something disgusting.

"Desert worms are huge worm-like creatures that burrows in the sand. They're not very aggressive creatures, but they are quite destructive, flattening everything in its path. The walls of New Ephlesia real purpose are to discourage them from attempting to move forward into the city. Lately I haven't heard any rumors about the desert worms, I assumed they migrated in the past somewhere else where the space is much larger. With those two mentioned; the desert itself has its own set of monsters."

"So as long as we stay in the city, we don't have to fight them anyway, right?" Mint said.

"I don't know, Mint." Rue said, shaking his head. "The doctor never said that the ruins are in the city."

"Dang. You're right."

"Oh, I'm sure that Dad would take awhile to figure that out." Elena said. "But why don't we take the time to check the city? I've never been anywhere else except Corona. Can we go check it out, Mom?"

"Well…." Mira hesitated. She did remember that the city wasn't as safe as Carona, despite its rather strict laws. "If your father approved and only if Mint or Rue is with you."

"OK. I'm going to see Dad." Elena said over her shoulder as she ran off. Mira excused herself as she's going to check around, feeling nostalgic, remembering her adventuring days. 

"Hey, Rue, let's go." Mint called him. Rue was still staring at the city. "It's not going anywhere right now, you know."

"Y..yeah." Rue said. This place is definitely familiar, but not the desert or the city itself. Unlike the Lake Ruins of Carona where he exactly knew what he should say or think, this time it was a strange sense of déjà vu. With a mental shrug, he pushed it aside, deciding that if the city could trigger some dormant memory in his head vital to the ruins, he should tell his troubles to Klaus or maybe to Mint. For now, the strange dream should wait for another time.

*****

"According to legend, the original Ephlesia was buried by a great sand storm 400 years ago." Klaus ever the scholar, said as the caravan was given leave to enter the city. Since it was nighttime, the stores are closed and daily activities in the street quiet. "The people who managed to live at the edge from the city and the least damaged to that calamity transferred to this area and erected a defensive wall against the desert worms that lived rampantly here. You could say they built the walls first before the city itself." 

"I see." Rue said. "If the ruins are buried in the sand, how are we going to find it?"

"That's what I'm hoping to find out in the city archives." Klaus answered him. "As soon as we get ourselves an inn to spend the night."

"I can take you to the nearest inn an old friend of mine was working in," Mira said. "I haven't been away that long."

"Mint! Polly! Let's go check the Ephlesia Plaza tomorrow!" Elena said. "Mom said the Ephlesia Hero's Monument was the heart of the city."

"Hero's Monument?" Rue asked.

"Well, included in the legend is that a hero came from the desolate fields, who warned the Ephlesians of the sand storm in advance and brought the survivors to this place for safety. Thus, the Hero's Monument was erected, in honor of their rescuer." Mira explained patiently. "It was a very important landmark. With streets leading to gardens and a marketplace nearby. I really would want you three to see it before going off to the ruins. It's quite a sight."

"Hey, you guys! Don't leave me out of it!" Prima butted in, waving his hands.

"Elena, say no quick! He's a major pain in the neck!" Mint whispered.

"Oh, but I can't possibly leave my brother behind!" 

"Don't worry, Mint, I'll keep an eye on him." Rue said, supporting Prima, as usual.

"Oh, fine!" Mint broke down, she was a bit annoyed though. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

*****

That night, they spent the night in the inn of the Golden Sands, where they met an old acquaintance of Mira when she used to lodge there in her youth. The inn's cook, Kasim, welcomed Mira warmly like a long-lost sister, and then greeted her family, and Mint and Rue.

"Mira is so helpful to us when we first established the inn," Kasim was saying to Klaus as the children said their goodnights and headed for their rooms, Mira and Klaus decided to stay with Kasim to exchange stories. "She used to kick drunken brawlers outside when they're starting to make trouble…" (**)

Rue excused himself, to get some things he left downstairs as the other three went upstairs where their rooms can be found. 

"Hey, Mint! Look at the view!" Prima called. The moon was quarter-full in the sky, its faint light reflecting barely at the golden roofs of New Ephlesia.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Elena exclaimed. "Rue should have seen this!"

_Whatever_. Mint thought. To be fair it was a nice view, but can hardly be appreciated in this light. Maybe if the moon was in its full phase. She was about to step away from the window when she felt something sinister in the air (***).

Quickly she glanced to her right from the window. She saw something moving in the shadows of the building opposite to the inn, but she can't see anything from the poor light in the street.

"Did you see that?" Mint hissed when Prima and Elena noticed her expression.

"Saw what?" Elena asked, confused.

"I didn't see anything." Prima answered too. 

Mint sighed. She must be getting tired and was only seeing things. But the last time her instinct kicked in like that, Psycho Master popped out of nowhere. But Psycho Master had no reason to be here at all. From what Mode Master and Trap Master said, they have nothing to do with Doll Master anymore as soon as they have finished their designated tasks. If he ended up somehow here, it wouldn't make any sense. Unless he was planning to resurrect Doll Master.

The idea disappeared as quickly as it came. Rue managed to rescue Claire because he was carrying a piece of her soul with his gem. She was sure that resurrection would be a different thing altogether for the Doll Master. No, it was definitely not Psycho, she was certain.

Then another thought occurred to her: it might not be Psycho Master at all. He can disappear quickly, but not in this manner. She can't put her finger in it, but it was moving like some sort of shadow… "Nah. Probably a trick in the light." Mint said in dismissive tone. If something was spying on them, she decided she can wait to make its first move.

No sense of making them worry any more than they already are.

*****

"Hurry up, guys!" Prima was saying as he was jumping excitedly on the road.

"Prima! Don't wander too far!" Mint called out, echoing Mira's words a few hours ago. Klaus and his wife left earlier to the city library. And Elena was looking forward to shop in this exotic land. 

As what Klaus had said, Mint did feel a lot cooler in New Ephlesia than the oasis they stopped by a few days ago. Trees and grasses were growing near the buildings and the streets. And with the map Klaus drew for them, they managed to wound their way in the busy streets to the Hero's Monument.

"Oh! It's so huge!" Elena gasped when they saw it.

It was made of a huge slab of rock, with flowers and green grass adorning around it, a fountain bubbling nearby. The figure on the rock stood tall and proud, the expression in its face is calm and unafraid. Written on the rock is a language they did not understand. But there was one thing that surprised Mint the most.

"The Hero is a girl?"

There was no denying it. The figure on the rock does have a feminine face, as well as a feminine body in robes for desert travel, her long hair below her waist, giving the illusion that the hair was whipping against the wind. In her right she holds a staff, in her other hand is a sword. The sword seems to be pointing ahead of the statue. As if she was challenging someone to a fight.

"Wow. She looks pretty cool, doesn't she?" Prima said, looking at the Hero with awe.

"I think so too." Elena agreed.

"I don't get it. Is she supposed to be a fighter or a wizard?" Mint asked out loud, noting the weapons that the Hero was holding. "What do you think….?" She turned around. And then looked around her, realizing something. "Prima?"

"Hm?" Prima was still looking at the statue.

"Where's Rue?"

"Polly is right behind us…" Elena began when she noticed it as well. The three looked around at the not so crowded plaza, but they saw no sign of him.

"He must have gotten lost somewhere in the way." Prima said.

"Great! He specifically told me he'd watch over you and got himself lost instead? Of all the dumbest things he can…." Mint stopped in mid-sentence, looking both surprised and alarmed. There it is again. That same oppressive feeling from the air last night. The fact that Rue is missing seemed too well timed to be a coincidence. "Elena, give me the map! I'm gonna retrace our steps to find Rue."

"Why? Is he in danger?" Elena asked.

"How should I know? But we'd better find him quick!" 

"I want to help!" Prima volunteered. Elena nodded too. Mint figured it would be easier to find a missing person with three instead of one, so they quickly ran to the busy streets of the city, trying to remember the route they had taken.

Mint cursed, she'd happily wring Rue's neck once she gets her hands on him. The anger was fighting against her worry though; knowing that looking for him in such a large city would be next to futile. 

_Great. Just Great._

In her hurry she bumped against someone really hard, and landed on the floor near Elena's feet. Annoyed, she shouted. "Watch where you're going you clumsy [expletive]…what the?!"

"Hey, Mint." Came a very familiar voice. "Good to see you again."

*****

Much to Rue's relief, his nightmare did not return to haunt him that night. But he was having a hard time trying to catch up with Prima and the girls in the busy road. Soon, he lost sight of them completely. He looked around in confusion, but he could see no signs of them. Elena had the map but he assumed that the plaza was straight ahead if keep his course. He was wrong, soon he found himself lost.

"This is almost as bad as the Underground Ruins (****)." Rue was muttering in exasperation. He tried to ask some directions but all he got from the people were blank stares. Apparently they could not understand his language.

He walked around aimlessly in the alleyways until he found himself in an open area. Oddly enough, the area was empty.

_How…how did I get here?_

_A long time ago, a great battle was held here. And from that day, you stained your hands with blood._ Said a voice right in front of him.

Rue jumped back from where he stood, his hand gripping for the handle of the Arc Edge. Recognizing those words and the voice behind them. 

"Hello, Rue." The figure said softly. "It has been a while."

--------

(*) Did Rue ever broke down and said his problems through Mint's pestering? I don't seem to recall…

(**) Mira, the champion fencer and who used to have Mint's attitude, as mentioned by Klaus. I can really imagine her doing this sort of thing.

(***) Mint has some sort of danger sense that Rue doesn't seem to have (remember Psycho Master and the whole demand thingie?). Maybe because she was a magician who manipulates the energies of the elements. Or maybe Prima's paranoia is getting to her.

(****) Who didn't get lost the first time you entered the Underground Ruins? Sure as heck I did (the annoying part of the game…next to Mel's mini-games). 


	4. The Lady and the Blade Star

Mint stared at the tall person in shock so long before Prima could blurt out "ROD?

"Hey, Mint. Prima Doll. Elena!" Rod said (*). "Nice to see you guys."

"Nice to see you?! What on earth are you doing here?" Mint cried, finally regaining her composure. "I thought you said Pinto can't run in the desert!" The reason Mint and Rue went with Klaus' family in the first place was that Rod couldn't render his service to them, saying that Pinto's engines can't handle the sand, despite it s nine cannon balls attached to it. Mint knew that Rod loved that boat as much as the woman who gave it to him, so she knew that he will never leave it behind. She could assume that he brought it along somehow.

Whatever warmth the vagrant swords master felt right now to see his three friends again almost instantly disappeared. "I TOLD you don't EVER call it Pinto!" he seethed. "It's the Pulsar-inferno…"

"Typhoon Omega." Mint finished for him. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh. A few days after you two left for Klaus, I ran into someone by the river. Helped me fixed my baby's engine and upgraded it for desert travel. Knowing you'd need my aid somewhat with the Ephlesia ruins, I thought I'd drop by to say hello."

"We could use your help, but not about the boat." Prima piped in. Before Rod would turn to him and rant, Elena grabbed the tall man's sleeve. 

"We need your help to find Polly." Elena said, looking genuinely worried. "We lost him in the streets awhile ago."

"Polly?" Rod looked at the girl blankly, a bit lost.

"She meant Rue." Mint explained to him. "We can't find him anywhere."

He chuckled. "Oh boy, Mint. You could be a very irresponsible baby-sitter for once, you know that?"

"Call me a baby-sitter again and I WILL hurt you." Mint fumed. "Are you going to help us or not?!"

"That bad, huh? Well you're lucky, I happen to know these streets like the back of my hand." Rod said, getting serious. "As long as you can remember where you last saw him…"

"Elena?" Mint turned to her friend, the last person who saw Rue.

"Well, I think I saw him near a small flower shop. There is a brown building with red curtains at the windows nearby." Elena said, her brow furrowing in concentration. 

Rod paused, thinking. "Well, there IS a flower shop around here, but it's not anywhere near a brown building. Are you sure?"

Elena shook her head. 

"Well, it's better than nothing!" Mint said. "What's the building she was talking about?"

"Red curtains? It's most likely the Building of Trade a few roads from here." Rod said. "The flower shop Elena was talking about is actually around that corner over there." He pointed that direction. "It's crowded as heck in that place, though. I was planning to buy some flowers before you came along."

"Flowers?" 

"Never you mind. I thought you want to find Rue as soon as you can," Rod reminded her.

 "Fine, so I guess Rue got lost between here and the Building of Trade. At least it won't take us that long. Here, Elena." Mint gave her the map. "You and Prima check out the flower shop. If you can find him or not, meet us in the Hero Monument. I'm going with Rod to the building."

 "Alright. Be careful." 

*****

"Who are you?!" Rue cried out in anger as the shadowy figure stepped from the darkness, Arc Edge ready in his hands. The figure still swapped in its dark and torn folds of its cloak, its face still hidden from view, but made no other move, studying its adversary almost curiously. "What do you want?" Rue looked over his shoulder and saw that a black wall, lightning coursing all over it, was barring him to the alley. He was trapped, and talking to the figure should at least help him buy some time to think a solution out of this dilemma. 

 "You are probably the third doll who asked the same questions." The figure said a hint of annoyance in its voice. "Frankly, I am getting tired of explaining myself all the time. But if you insist, you may call me Shadow." Suddenly Shadow was a few inches away from Rue, and the latter took a step back 

"Shadow…the third doll…? How do you know I'm not human?" Rue demanded.

"Because all the dolls that Valen created concerns me greatly." Shadow said. "And besides, you resemble the others. Valen made no effort to make his creations look different physically."

"You're wrong! I'm not Valen's creation any more!"

"Do you really? Your brothers said differently."

"My brothers? What do you mean? What have you done to them?!" Rue's concern for the other Valen dolls overcame his fear. He took a threatening step towards the dim figure.

"Still in their boxes, so to speak." Shadow said. "But you should worry more for yourself if I am you. Since it is you, specifically, that I want dead above all else." With a snarl, Shadow lunged, a sword in his hand. Rue was an experienced fighter, however, and blocked Shadow's attack with ease using his axe. To his horror, he realized that Shadow has a hidden strength behind his frail appearance. And Rue found himself staggering back against the weight despite his efforts. His enemy seemed more upset, though, than pleased.

 "So he was right. It is you after all." Shadow, whispered, almost as if he was talking to himself. "I would slay you where you stand, and take what is rightfully mine. But that is not what we wanted. If you wish to see your brothers again, look for me in the ruins. We will talk more."  With a suddenness that Rue could not remember, Shadow threw him easily against the wall of dark lightning. He felt his body jolted by thousands of small electric currents and unyielding pain but he refused to lose consciousness, his eyes never taking off Shadow.

 "I don't understand how you managed to survive all this time." His enemy said bitterly. "You of all beings deserve to die."

"To die? Why? What….What have I done to you?" Rue wheezed, still confused with this turn of events. As well as the anger and hatred that was directed at him.

"In time, Rue, you'll find out."

"WAIT!" Rue shouted as Shadow disappeared quietly, but the black walls remained, in fact it reinforced. Rue' weak knees can no longer support him from the damages he'd taken from the lightning magic. He fell forward, sprawled on the floor, feeling himself growing weaker every second. He wondered if he was going to die in this forsaken place, knowing that Shadow is threatening the lives of the other Valen dolls this very moment. He also wondered if Mint is coming for his aid, as she had done so in the past. She seemed to be gifted with the knack of helping him out in a nick of time. 

"RUE! Don't be such a wimp! If you wanna live, dammit, get your lazy butt up and do something!!" He could almost hear Mint say these words right now, bossing him around in such a situation. Smiling grimly, Rue forced himself to crawl away from the magic wall. To his surprise, he felt his strength returning to his heavy limbs, and realized that the wall was guilty for it. He began to crawl away from it as fast as he can.

*****

"What is that?!" Rod demanded as he and Mint turned into an abandoned alleyway and found a black wall barring in their way. His companion was sucking on her finger where the small lightning burnt her trying to get nearer to it a while ago. Now the two of them surveyed the area anxiously, giving the wall a good distance though, knowing that Rue was likely inside.

"It's some form of cross energies between black and yellow magic, used as a defensive shield." Mint said, "I never saw anything like this before." With a look of determination in her face, she readied her own magic.

"What are you doing?" Rod asked in alarm as he saw her readying her rings.

"What do you think? I'm gonna blast the wall open!" Mint replied, annoyed at Rod for asking such a loaded question if she had ever heard one.

"You can't do that! Using magic in New Ephlesia is forbidden!"

"What are you talking about?! Klaus never said anything like that before! Besides, we had a magic wall here. If it's forbidden, where are the local enforcers? "

"Klaus never said anything because that law was just recent!" Rod said. "And for your second question the council said the use of offensive spells is punishable by death! That wall is just a defensive spell, if what you said about it is true, so no enforcers. If you use your magic, we'll be in big trouble."

"Dang! You've better be kidding, Rod."

"No, I'm not. Would I even try to talk you out of it?"

Mint cursed. She wanted to help Rue, but not so that they'd end up in jail. She scanned the wall, trying to find a solution somehow. Then she noticed the tall brown wall from the Building of Trade, part of the alleyway that was cut off from. "Rod, how do you get up to the roof?" 

"Huh? We head to the building first and use the stairs." Rod said, getting annoyed that Mint asked such an obvious question.

"I know that, you moron! I meant if you could use from the roof to lower yourself in the alleyway?" 

"What? That's dangerous! And besides we can't just enter the building without permission…" then he did a double-take. "And what do you mean me to lower myself in the alleyway?"

 "If Rue is unconscious and we can't find a way out of that place, you could use a rope to get yourselves out (**). A magical barrier protects the magician, but not completely. He is vulnerable from above. I'd bet the energy is at its weakest there." She looked at Rod who seems to be unsure with her plan. "And besides, I thought you had heart for rescue missions?"

  "Fine. I'll do it." Rod said. "But if I get killed trying to get in there, I'm gonna haunt you, got that?" he looked at the building, "We might need a rope, and I already told you we need permission to enter the building. Any ideas how?"

 "No. But I'm open for suggestions." 

 "I do. I can't help but overhearing your conversation, I hope you don't mind." A female voice said from behind. Mint did not recognize that voice, but Rod suddenly straightened up and looked at their intruder in confusion. "Milady!" he cried.

 "Hi, Rod. I've been waiting forever! Where are the roses you promised?" The woman said, smiling widely. Mint could tell that the lady was of nobility, much taller than Mint but an inch smaller than Rod. She was wearing an expensive looking dress specifically made for walking, her white boots in her small feet. Her golden hair tied neatly by a hair net covered with a blue sun hat. She was holding an umbrella in her gloved hands, to ward off the late morning sun. Her merry blue eyes seemed to look at Mint curiously.

 "Ah, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot you were waiting for me!" Rod was saying, reddening as he took off his hat. "It's just I'm helping a friend here to…."

 "Err, Rod, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Mint asked.

 Rod looked more embarrassed as he faced Mint, whispering. "Look! This isn't the time for this!"

 "What? How could you say that, Rod? Any friend of yours is a friend of mine and you should know that. By the way, my name is Lucine." The young lady interrupted, offering her open hand to Mint. "I'm so pleased to meet you!"

 "Mint," the princess said absently, taking her hand. Then she stared at her in surprise. "Lucine? You're Lucine? You're the one who gave Rod the Pinto??"

 "Pinto? That's such a lovely name!" Lucine exclaimed. "I never get to christen the ACV anything before I gave it to Rod. We met again recently and he never told me he already named it."

"I'm sure…" Mint gave a sly smile to Rod who was glowering. "Anyway, you said you could help us?"

"Yes. My father is one of the guild members of the building. The guards won't question anything as long as I'm with you." Lucine suggested. 

"Great, we need to reach to the roof as soon as we can," Mint said, deciding that she is beginning to like this girl, who seems to be unconcerned for bending the rules to her benefit.

*****

 True to what Lucine said, the trio reached the roof without incident. Rod had managed to swipe the rope along the way and was tying its end to a sturdy-looking post. Mint looked over the edge almost anxiously. It's quite a drop, she thought with a sinking heart, they were probably eight stories high from the ground. If she was wrong, Rod would likely end up getting himself killed, and she or Lucine would have no way of helping him.  She was beginning to have second thoughts about her plan.

 "Err, Rod, maybe we should think of something else." Mint whispered.

"No way! I can't back off now that Lucine's watching!" Rod whispered back. "Besides, I've climbed mountains before. I can handle this."

_A few minutes before, you thought it was a crazy idea. Mint shrugged. Well she tried, didn't she? _

"Take care, Rod." Lucine said as Rod swung his huge legs over the ledge, the other end of the rope tied around his waist. 

 "See ya," was his short reply as he began to lower himself.

******

Rue managed to sit up at the opposite side of the wall, catching his breath from the exertion. The magic wall is still sapping his strength even at this distance, though, and he was thinking if there is any way he can ever get out of here when he heard something scraping at the wall above him. Quickly the boy looked up, wondering what Shadow had in store for him.

But it wasn't Shadow at all. Rue gaped in surprise to see a familiar person penetrating the "roof" of the magic barrier to land right in front of him, a rope tied around his waist.

"Rod!" Rue shouted, very relieved.

"Long time no see, Rue. I heard you're in trouble." Rod puffed. "Geez, that magic took some wind out of me. Mint didn't tell me about this."

"She's here?"

"Yup. She's with my friend up there, though. But let's exchange pleasantries later, I have to get you out of here first." Rod said. "Can you stand?"

"A little. But at least I can still move."

 "Then I'll tie the rope to you. We have to get away from this creepy place as soon as possible."

*****

 Rue was looked over by a local doctor nearby, who was knowledgeable of herbal medicines, in which she gave him some green-looking soup he was ordered to drink it all up. His physical injuries were cured by Mint's water magic (her healing potion was left at the inn), but could not revitalize him. Lucine eventually asked the three friends to spend a few more hours in the Building of Trade for Rue to regain his strength, while Rod volunteered to go to the Hero's Monument to instruct Elena and Prima Doll to return to the inn as soon as they can. Rue was dozing off quietly, and Mint didn't try to pry any information from him, in fact she was quiet ever since Rod and Rue emerged from the wall (in which it disappeared entirely after they did, which unsettled her). She figured that Klaus can do it for her.

"How's your friend?" Lucine asked as Mint sat down on a chair tiredly.

"He's a tough cookie. He'll live." Mint said. "He took a pretty good beating, though, I've never seen injuries like those before."

"I know. I studied a bit of magic before. I tried to tell the guards nearby that there was an unsanctioned use of magical energy in the area, but they wouldn't call the enforcers. It's probably because it's non-offensive."

"It is." Mint remembered she used her healing magic on Rue, and they were not challenged for it. "Anyway, who made that rule anyway?"

"It's been quite recent, as it was approved by the Ephlesia's Council of Order. I'm not sure about the details but the head of the Council was attacked a few years ago by a magic spell. They later captured the assassin and had him executed, but not before the assassin's brother, a magic-user himself, killed the leader's family. Magic is from thereon forbidden, except used for practical purposes, like healing and watering the plants and the like."

"Damn, that sucks. But, hey, I'm impressed, that's a fine explanation if anything else. You're almost as knowledgeable as Klaus." Mint complimented her. 

"Why thank you," Lucine said, "But I'd rather be a mechanic rather than a scholar like my father wanted me to."

"A me… You're a mechanic?!" Mint said flabbergasted, seeing this dignified lady in an expensive dress pursuing that profession is beyond her imagination.

"I don't look like it, right?" Lucine laughed, not offended at all. "Pinto is my finest work, actually. Unless Rod had said differently I didn't know about. Anyway, we met a few weeks ago in the river side, and I helped him upgrade the ACV for desert travel, since we are apparently going at the same direction. If you see it again you'll probably won't even recognize it anymore."

 "Yeah, Rod told me about that." Mint said, "By the way, I'm kind of curious, what are you doing here so out in the desert? Rod told me you're in your hometown waiting for him to accomplish his promise with you."

"Oh, it's because my father is doing some business proposition to an old friend of his." Lucine said, getting sad. "And I want time to be with Rod as much as I can."

"What? Why for?"

"My father wants me to marry someone else. To the eldest son of his friend." This time Lucine made no effort to hide her unhappiness. Mint thought she couldn't be any more surprise than this. She was wrong.

"No...way! Did Rod know?"

Lucine shook her head. "Rod loves to exaggerate things. If he finds out, he may try to kill himself, or worse."

_Man, she really does know him very well, Mint thought, "But you know you have to tell him eventually."_

Lucine took a deep breath. "I know. I just…." She shrugged. "Mint, please promise me that you will not tell anything to him about this. I'm still trying to convince my father otherwise."

"Oh…alright." Mint said, almost reluctantly. Lucine took a hold on Mint's hands, looking genuinely relieved. "Thank you."

_The poor bum, Mint thought of Rod as few hours later, helped carrying Rue back to the inn with her, as soon as they said their good byes to Lucine. Mint felt sorry for the pair, and found no voice to start a conversation despite her efforts. Fortunately, if Rod found Mint's uncharacteristic silence disturbing, he did not said anything. Soon Rue was saying that he can walk (or maybe because he was embarrassed to be carried around like a sack with people watching) for himself.  And seeing that the Golden Sands were quite a few feet away, Rod said he was going to head back to Pinto and to Johnny Wolf, who was waiting for him at the city gates. _

"I'm sure Mira could cook something for you," Rue was saying.

"Thanks, Rue, but no." Rod said, Mint finding it out of character of Rod to pass a free meal. A free meal Mira cooked(***). "I'm planning to spend the evening with Johnny Wolf, so he could adjust to the desert. Anyway, if you two are planning to head for the desert, look for me and the Pulsar-inferno Typhoon Omega."

Mint would have made a witty snide comment there, but kept her mouth shut.

"Bye!" Rod said cheerfully as he strode away. The two adventurers watched him disappear in the crowd for a moment then turned at the direction of the inn. A few minutes later Mint found herself walking ahead and Rue was lagging behind. She turned and found himself almost stumbling on his feet.

"Geez! I thought you just said that you can walk!" Mint said, annoyed and concerned at the same time.

"I am. I'm just getting a bit dizzy, that's all." Rue said. "Give me a minute."

Mint grumbled a bit under her breath but retraced her steps towards her companion. She slipped her arm under his, around his shoulders, helping him to regain his balance. Rue looked at her in surprise, but accepted her support gratefully.

"You are so undependable sometimes, Rue!" Mint complained, as the pair headed slowly to the inn. "If you faint and you drag me to the road, I'm going to dump you and leave you there. Do you have you any idea how heavy you are?"

"No." Rue admitted. "I never knew."

"Well you should seriously consider getting yourself a diet, and start by cutting down the venison stew Claire makes you. I swear, you're a lot heavier this time." (****) Mint said, cracking a smile, informing Rue she was just kidding.

And Rue chuckled.

------

*Insert Rod's obligatory theme song here.

** Rue is one heavy dead weight (but not really dead, OK?). Just ask Mint.

*** Rod loved Mira's cooking. But then again, I suspect everyone else did.

****AGH! Rue eats Bambi! Err, no, not really….. 


	5. Uncertainties

"Oh, Polly, I'm so glad you're alright!" Elena said, very relieved that evening when Rue and Mint returned to the Golden Sands inn, her parents waiting for them anxiously. After Klaus was completely satisfied with their story, specifically Rue's encounter with Shadow, Mira asked her children to help her and Kasim fix dinner. Prima and Elena followed their mother outside, with Mira closing the door firmly behind her.

"Gee, Rue, I never thought you'd be the type of person to bring trouble." Mint said, shrugging. "Just what did you do to pissed him off so much anyway?"

"I…I don't know." Rue wished that he did, though. It's perplexing for him to be a target of revenge for something he didn't do. At least he should know what he was going to be killed for.

"Regardless, it's obvious this Shadow character is very dangerous, and that you shouldn't even go near the Ruins." Klaus was saying. He sure didn't like where this events were leading. And he was certainly worried with these two youngsters than most; the adventure in Carona seemed more like a picnic than now. At least in that experience, no one was stalking Rue to have him dead.

Rue shook his head, "I know I'm endangering myself. But I'm still planning to go. I can't back off from this."

"Besides, Klaus, I really have no intention of flying solo, if you know what I mean." Mint butted in, backing Rue up. "From what you just told us a few days ago, the desert ruins are pretty broad." 

Klaus sighed, "Well, that is true." He admitted. There was a brief silence in the room before Klaus was groping for something in his pocket. "By the way, Mint, I found out something really interesting with the coin you found."

"Really?!" Mint said eagerly, glad that Klaus decided to let the issue rest for now.

"Here, let me show you. Bend over here." The archeologist instructed her as he placed the coin behind her ear. Almost instantly the coin seemed to stick to her skin, not irritating her flesh despite its age and it's prone to rust, much to the girl's surprise.

"Interesting is an understatement." Mint said. "So it sticks to your ear, what exactly does it do?"

"For the moment, I'm not really sure. It's too complex just to serve as an earring and decoration. I could assume that that it has magical properties. Unfortunately, I couldn't find anyone who can check it out for me." Klaus looked a bit sheepish. It was unlike him not to be informed with current events.

"Rod already told us that magic is banned from the city," Rue said.

"Which sucks, actually." Mint said, shrugging. "After what happened a while ago, I'm certain my magic can help us a lot for experimenting this." 

"It can't be helped. In any case, Mint, I think you should keep the earring for now. I have a feeling it would be very useful in the future." Klaus sighed. "But let's go back to business, shall we? I want you two to see this." He produced from his books that were stacked neatly at his side a dust-laden map of the desert. "The archives told me that this map was created two hundred years ago."

"So basically, it was the nearest thing to the Ephlesia ruins." Rue commented.

"True, but I'm not sure if this map is even accurate. However…there is this one landmark that all the maps have, we could check out the atalier of…" the doctor hesitated.

"Valen's, isn't it?" Mint finished for him, sneaking a glance at Rue. Rue's expression was pretty much neutral, although she knew that he must have been feeling similarly.

"Yes, how did you know this?"

"Rue's brother Ruenis told us about it. He said most of Valen's research could be found in the ruins. I'm surprised though, Valen particularly likes to hide his work from view. Why is his atalier so accessible?" another unsettling thought occurred to Mint. Could this lead into an intricate trap? But Valen's [relic] was the Dewprism, which was lost a year ago. Why would he be concerned with the other [relics] that was likely less powerful? However, Shadow and Rue seemed to be pieces of a bigger puzzle, and she began to worry that her plans of world domination may not turn out smoothly at all.    

"I don't know. The desert's landscape and sandstorms is to blame, most likely. Besides, this is interesting. By checking out Valen's workshop, we may discover how an Aeon conducts his studies," Klaus said. "I really didn't say the atalier is accessible, though. There were lots of stories that adventurers who went inside never came out."

"Er, gee, Klaus, thanks for boosting my confidence."

"Just warning for you two to be careful. I'm also planning to go in this venture." Klaus was about to say when Mira entered the room, there was a look of concern in her face.  

"Klaus, do you mind if you could help me here?" She asked. 

"Well, er, yes, I could but…" Klaus concerned at her expression. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Rod."

*****

"So you already knew, huh?" Mint said, as she Rue and Rod were drinking tea that Elena prepared for them.

"Yeah. I already knew ever since we met again by  the river." Rod said. "Besides, Lucine was being very nice to me, not bringing up the promise and all that. I knew something was wrong. I found out from the local grapevine a few hours ago."

"I'm really sorry, Rod." Rue said sympathetically, he also knew that Rod really cared for her.

"So you came here to seek advice, or planning to storm in the house and take Lucine away?" Mint asked.

"Well, more on advice. I figured Lady Mira could help me on how to….how to….to…co…co…" here Rod looked like he was choking on something huge.

"How to what? To cook? To cope? To…"

"To court, Mint." Mira said, laughing, as she and Klaus joined them on the table.

Rue looked genuinely puzzled while Mint looked in shock at the now blushing Rod. "Courting? You are going to court Lucine?" she asked incredulously. "How?!"

"Er, what's courting?" Came Rue's innocent reply. Not exactly relevant to Mint's outburst, regardless she found herself facefault on the table, a huge sweatdrop forming. Never had she heard such a ridiculous question. But this is Rue, and she suspected she should have known.

"Well, courting is how a man proposes to a woman. In a way," Mira explained. "You've never courted anyone before?"

"No." Rue said, shaking his head. Claire never told him about that. Nor this 'proposal' business. But he decided not to ask about it, since Mint was reacting strangely to his questions,  and may hurt herself as a result.

"When I was young, I was pretty much a stubborn mule." Mira continued, "I thought I didn't need a man in my career. Then Klaus came and well, we…" she paused, laughing in embarrassment. "To be frank, we're not really sure how it happened. I just realized that he's the only one for me, and then we got married."

"I tried courting her," Klaus said. "And I used to write poetry when I'm not busy with my research. Mira liked them very much."

"It's so refreshing than the other men who keep trying to impress me with their brawn and swordsmanship. Reading poetry gives me time to reflect a lot of things."

"Besides, Mira kept defeating her suitors in duels." 

"Oh, so you're planning to give poems to Lucine?" Mint said, bringing back the original topic after regaining her composure.

Rod nodded. "Well, her father is a very demanding man, but not close-minded. He doesn't care about money, but he wants his daughter to be married by someone everyone else will take seriously."

"Rod, even _I_ can't take you seriously." Mint said, "You have a looooong way to go."

Rod nodded, looking unhappy. Rue intervened, "Mint didn't mean it, Rod." He began.

"Yes, I did mean it," Mint whispered, Rue gave her a slight nudge on the ribs. She hated it when he did that; trying to take back what she meant but she never did anyway.

"That's why I have to reinforce myself to Lucine and her father. If I don't, the promise will be for nothing." Rod said.

"We'll help," Rue said. Mint shrugged in defeat, while Klaus and Mira looked on with uncertainty.

"How?" Mint said sarcastically, before she could stop herself,  "You don't even know how to court!"

Rue looked hurt and a bit annoyed at her remark. But Mint was far from being repentant. Rue was only trying to help, as usual, but she resented him for that. _You're not the one going to court Lucine anyway, Rod is, you idiot!_ Besides, it would be better for both Lucine and Rod's sake for the Blade Star to do it on his own, admit his own feelings in his own way and fashion rather than relying on someone else. At least, that was what she always believed in. Annoyed, Mint stood up in a huff and stalked away without giving a proper explanation. Knowing that Rue was looking after her in disappointment.

*****

"Whoa. The air is so thick, you could slice it with a knife." Prima said awhile later as he, Elena, Mint and Rue were in their quarters the next morning. Mint and Rue spent the rest of the night ignoring each other, going through their things that they needed for their expedition and basically not talking to each other. For Prima, Mint being quiet and unyielding was much scarier than her stomping her feet in frustration or threatening someone with her magic. He had never seen her in this mood except once, when Mint threatened Doll Master on the night he was taken from Carona. She actually looked like she would flay Ruecian alive during that time, and Prima shuddered a bit at the memory.

Rue was also as quiet. But in a sad way, Elena reflected. It seemed that he didn't like it when one of his friends was mad at him. Even though it wasn't exactly his fault. She had always thought that Rue and Mint would get along very well, because of  the adventure they shared in the past. It was obvious that she was mistaken.

"Mint, please don't be mad at Rue," Elena said a few minutes later when Rue was called by Klaus, in which the former left in haste. "I don't want to see you two fight, anymore."

"Yeah! You'd be better off with me!" Prima added, waving his hands.

"Oh, for cripe's…!" Mint said in exasperation, Elena was the third person who tried to convince her to make amends with Rue this morning. And she was getting tired of it.

"Especially when you have to go together to the atelier." Elena said, "And Rue's upset with it, he may not concentrate at all on this journey."

"That's his problem, not mine." 

"Geez, Mint, all you guys just talked about is courtship! Are you jealous or something?" Prima apparently struck a nerve, as the princess hit his head with her rings in the genuine Mintlike manner, not amused with his banter.

Normally, Elena would have thought this reaction was a good thing, now she was looking at her friend very thoughtfully "Were you jealous, Mint?" she asked softly, it was something that had never occurred to her at all.

"What?! Of…of course not! That is most the inane thing I've ever heard in my life!" Mint shouted. She can't believe that these two were examining her like this. "It has nothing to do with that, alright?! Jealous? Why should I be jealous? Where the heck did you guys dig up such a crazy conclusion?"

Before Elena could reply, Mint grabbed her traveling bag and run to the stairs, her cheeks burning either in anger or in embarrassment, she never knew which.

*****

_Mint was sure acting weird these past few days_. Rue thought, but considering that he'd had been attacked twice, that nightmare in which he never forgot, and Shadow's obvious threat to his brothers still sleeping in the ruins, he should have been reduced to paranoia right now. 

He sighed, he still can't get rid of the feeling that he has something to blame with this mess. After Mint left the table that night, Mira asked Rue to leave her, Klaus and Rod to talk about the weapon maker's troubles on their own. Mint never bothered to talk to him again, giving him the cold shoulder treatment. At first he didn't mind, since he had been angry and upset with her himself. He knew that Mint was being irrational again, one of her negative traits that he knew he had to get along with.

But as the silent war continued in the morning, Rue realized that he was beginning to miss her conversation. Ever since they traveled with Klaus from the ocean to the desert, in order to kill time they used to talk to each other what they were doing ever since leaving their respective homes. "Swapping tales", Mint used to say, who apparently spent considerable time in the bar than he did and listened to a wide variation of stories (*): especially about the evil magician Elroy, his work, his apprentices and eventually to his drastic end concerning Wylaf. She was not reluctant to re-tell those stories to him, Elena and Prima, even though he noticed that Mint never told them of her own adventures before Carona, or how she met Belle for the matter. He suspected that their first meeting was less than flattering. Still, she turned out to be a fine storyteller as well as a traveling companion and magician. So Rue never once felt lonely ever since he left Claire that day. 

If Rue had known, it was because Mint was beginning to feel sorry for yanking him off to another adventure without spending enough time with Claire…the woman whom he spent three years looking for. He said that he basically came because he wanted to see the others again, but she knew then that he had a tendency for isolation (i.e. brooding) if left in his devices (i.e. doing nothing). So she asked Prima and Elena to at least engage Rue with any conversation they could think of. Unfortunately, Elena could only talk about her parents and Prima has nothing to tell about, given that he recently came out in the world. It then landed on Mint's shoulders to be the speaker. And she ended up telling a wide range of stories from the serious to the comic. She wasn't embarrassed to say that her father ate ten times a day, nor the petty fights she'd had with her sister Maya in their younger days. 

_Maybe I should go apologize to her_. He thought as he turned to look at Mint's direction, he then quickly changed his mind. Mint's expression was enough to tell that she was in no mood to listen. Whatever Elena and Prima talked about with her, it apparently did not made her feel better.

Rue sighed. In which Klaus overheard. "This isn't the first time you argued at each other, Rue. So don't be too upset with it." Klaus had said, recalling the tiara. (**)

"Back then, I don't really know her." Rue admitted.

"Mint reminds me so much of Mira, she even reacts like her." Klaus said, looking at Mint thoughtfully. "I always wondered if they were related. It wouldn't surprise me at all if they were."

"Huh?"

"Well this is the part you both never get to hear last night. When I was courting Mira in my youth." Klaus explained patiently. "I had to compete with her other suitors who were obviously much more powerful than I am. I tried to get her attention by pretending I was a soldier who wanted to enter the tournament she was in, I wanted to prove to her that I'm an equal to the others.

"I ended up 'having my behind kicked' as Mint would say. When Mira found out that I got myself wounded in the fight, she became furious and didn't talk to me again for the longest time. I thought my chances with her were gone forever." 

"Then what happened?"

"Then Mira came to my place one day and suddenly we became friends again, she made me promise not to get myself involved in that kind of situation again though. She was a very unpredictable person, a lot more volatile than Mint. What I wanted to say, actually, is that women like her can also get easily worried and hurt, despite how strong they really are."

"Are you saying I said something that worried Mint?" 

"Well you have been into a lot of things that worried us," Klaus said, frowning. "And knowing that you might endanger yourself right now." Immediately Shadow's imposing presence flashed in the boy's mind. Rue almost immediately banished it, wishing that he could physically do it so easily as well.

"I don't see what it has to do with Mint and with the argument last night, though."

 "I'm leaving it for you to figure it out, Rue. Just don't annoy Mint right now. It was one of the things Mira taught me." 

Leave Mint alone. Actually he felt more confused and a little upset with Klaus' advice than he already is. The feeling surprised him. _Am I upset because Mint is ignoring me? _Rue always did the same to her the first time they met (***), and he never had this emotion. The thought was eerie and uncomforting.

*****

"Damn," Mint muttered under her breath when she stubbed her boot in the dark, dank, smelly cave that was told by the maps to be Valen's atalier. Even with Klaus' torch, it was hard for her in this light against the cracks and rocks that protrude from the floor. _The stinking cave does smell like that jerk though_, Mint thought with a grim smile. Always a plus, they may be in the right track and making the trip worthwhile.

After four hours of traveling from the city back to the open desert. They spent a considerable amount of time scouting to find the cave they were in now, in which the three wee walking in a single file, grateful that they weren't outside under the heat of the sun. Klaus was ahead holding a torch leading the way, while Rue was at the rear. This was actually good for Mint, at least she wouldn't be glowering at Rue had their places been reversed.

A small part in her mind was nagging that she should make up with Rue, that it had already been long enough for the cold war tactic. But backing off was not part of Mint's nature, even though she was the kind of person who never held a grudge against someone very long. Only enmity. However, Mint knew she could never make Rue her enemy, unless his attitude was similar to that of Belle or Trap Master. Also, she was beginning to worry that Rue might eventually seal himself up again if this kept going on. It was hard enough for her and Elena to make him lighten up already.

_Fine, I'll be friends again with the moody dork._ She thought to herself in exasperation, thinking that having a conscience around (****) did have its serious setbacks sometimes. But her heart quickly said _Not yet_. This was a huge blow to her pride, realizing this alone would make the whole amending thing more difficult for her. Her reverie was cut short when Klaus called out.

"Look at this!" the doctor said excitedly. Mint cursed again as she hit her toe onto a rock while hurrying to his side, Rue following closely behind. She saw Klaus kneeling beside a small wall, examining something very intently.

"Ancient manuscripts," Mint sighed after giving it a quick glance. She never did get to study those things again when she went home in that brief time. She could only rely on Klaus on this one.

"It says that this is … 'ancient door of…'" his brow furrowed in concentration. "It's too faint to read, although this one is written 'mirror' or 'reflection'. Hmmm, I wonder what that means."

"This is the door to the atalier, then?" Rue said in disbelief. It looked way too simple to be a doorway of Valen's atalier (*****). 

"A piece of the door actually," Klaus pointed at the formation of the rocks nearby. "The ceiling gave way somehow and buried the door. This is just the most bottom part."

"Oh." That sounded a lot like Valen, then. Mint looked despondent, however. "Are you saying we should dig to get inside?" she asked.

"I guess so," Klaus said. "I know how you feel, putting this off for another day because we can't do anything now. If we could find another way in, though…"

"Klaus, what about that?" Rue pointed upward. They followed the direction of his finger and saw a hole above the rubble a few feet away from them, they could also see a faint light from that opening.

"Too small." Mint muttered in disapproval. The first word she said to him since last night. For some reason, Rue was glad of it.

"I agree." Klaus said, looking at the hole doubtfully. "Are you suggesting going inside on your own, then?" Mint looked at Rue in shock as if he had a potato grown on his head. 

"Why not? I can transform and check inside for you. That way, we can figure out if this is the place we are looking for." Rue was saying when Mint took a couple of steps towards him, grabbed his arm, and turned him away from Klaus in one swift motion with a conspirational whisper. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going inside. We must be sure if this is the atalier."

"You're a Valen doll entering Valen's atalier. Do the math, Rue!" Mint hissed. "Who knows what's inside? What if that Shadow person is waiting for you in there? What if Valen made some back-up plan to control you again? You'd be on your own with no outside help if you're in trouble."

"Valen's gone, Mint. And Shadow said I'd meet him in the ruins itself, not in the atalier. I think I can handle it, so you don't have to worry about me." Mint suddenly let go of his arm, as if he suddenly became a hot piece of iron. 

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you then." She said frostily as she stepped away from him. Rue sighed, he made her angry at him again. Suddenly the girl was pressing something on his hand. "Take this, you'd need it more than I will, I bet." 

Rue looked at the item she gave. It was the foul tasting healing potion. He looked at Mint, who was smiling as she gave him an almost playful punch on his shoulder. "Just don't get yourself killed in there, got that? If you do, I'll kick your butt."

"Yeah," Rue grinned. Then somehow, he knew that they were friends again.

*****

After Klaus gave him a rope, a piece of paper, a stick of charcoal and a canteen of water (which was placed in Rue's knapsack), Rue transformed himself into a porcupine. With some difficulty (the rubble proved itself to be a poor foothold), he managed to pass through the hole….

…into a very well lighted open area. Smooth marble pillars slanted precariously on the walls. It was apparently the cause of the collapse of the ceiling. Rue jumped and transformed into his original form in mid-air and landed squarely on his feet without damage (******). He looked around his surroundings warily, Mint's warning seemed to be so real now that he put himself into this. He sincerely hoped that she was wrong with her speculations.

An unsettling thought occurred to him. _Is this the place where I was created? Where I was born?_ He took a deep breath, he never felt this nervous ever since the Ghost Temple. In that brief moment, he was wondering if he should go back to the others. He looked at the hole where he came from and found out that from where he was standing, it was quite a climb. And he recently lost his ability to transform into a gargoyle when he and Mint fought off that giant scorpion a while ago. _It's too late to go back now anyway, I have to go on ahead_.

With a look of determination, Rue set forward. His steps echoing grandly in the open hall, letting his instincts guide him, knowing that it usually did that whenever Valen was concerned. He also noticed that his forehead was having a tingling sensation. _Well, at least we're in the right place_. That was a small comfort enough. Soon he found himself facing a huge old door, which apparently had seen better times. Bracing himself, Rue laid a hand on the broken handle.

*****

"Well, now all we could do is wait." Klaus said, he then resumed studying the door again. "I almost wish I brought my book along, even if it is too big to carry, it would help us translate this message on the spot."

"Sure, Klaus." Mint sounded almost distracted. She could have sworn the she felt a light movement under the earth soon after Rue left them, but it was now silent and she was not so certain.

"Mint, I'm sure Rue can take care of himself." Klaus said, misreading her expression.

"What?" Mint broke off from her reverie, looking at the doctor in puzzlement. "You were saying something, Klaus?"

Before Klaus could repeat his sentence, the wall a few feet away from them burst open. With a yell of warning, Mint flattened herself on the floor as the rocks flew over the space where her head had been a few moments ago, briefly she saw Klaus following her example. 

Coughing out the dust, Mint whipped out her rings, from what they've noticed during their trek in the desert that the local creatures were vulnerable to water attacks. She aimed at the assailant, then gaped. She found herself  facing a huge three-story earthworm-like creature burrowing on the opposite wall, its centipede-like legs are clawing against the rock, disintegrating it. Mint knew without a doubt that this must be the creature Mira was talking about.

"Demon worms," Klaus breathed. The creature paid no attention to the two humans as it continued its activities. "This is the first time I ever saw one this close."

"But I thought Mira said they migrated somewhere else and no longer lived near New Ephlesia."

"Yes, I thought so too. This is not good." Klaus said. "Did you notice the color? It's a very small demon worm, so it must be a newborn."

"No way!" Mint shuddered. Even the Dewprism/Valen fusion wasn't THAT big compared to the creature. 

"We have to tell this to the authorities once we returned. I'm disturbed we are not informed about this," with a worried expression on his face, the doctor looked back at the door. "Rue had better hurry back soon."

"Rue…" Mint hoped he wouldn't encounter this particular worm's parent anytime soon. Mira had told them that demon worms in general were not aggressive, but she wasn't willing to take her word for it. The girl readied her rings but made no attempt to fire. She had no choice but to follow Klaus' first sentence.

They could only wait.

------

(*) When Klaus asked Mint to give him some time for the phantomite amulet, instead of heading for the lake and talk to Rue and Elena, go to some other area. I was killing off those annoying critters in Gamul Forest to earn some cash to upgrade my armor. Upon heading to the bar, you will not see Belle and Duke, but the sailor who will tell you stories if you offer to buy him a drink. He has very interesting tales (the wizard who lived in the Carona Forest, the Grand Magician Elroy and how he created the Underground Ruins, the tale of the Last Hero, that the Poppu Purells were once the original inhabitants of Gamul Forest and other neat trivia). I never tried this as Rue, though.

(**) Prima's tiara. We already knew what they argued about there, either as Mint or as Rue.

(***) Admit it, Rue was not very friendly to Mint at all in the beginning of the game. Actually, the feeling is rather mutual, since Mint mentally called him a weirdo. But that's beside the point.

(****) It reminded me of the game a bit while typing this. This little event about the dolls in Carona Forest, when Mint came to help Mira.  Trap Master: "Whoa. Never thought you'd be the type who'd do this for people. Never in my wildest dreams." Mint: "Who are you to judge me, you punk?" One of my favorite scenes in the game, and gives you a good insight on Mint's less greedy side of her character.

(*****) Come on, just take a look at Valen's Fortress. It was _anything_ but simple. Not to mention Valen himself is a crazy egotistic megalomaniac.

(******) Rue did that transforming in mid-air during the opening of the game (you could also do that in mid-air, if you're patient). He also has this uncanny ability to land on his feet. He must be a cat in his past life (if he had a past life).

Author's Notes: This chapter was pretty long, but it's predecessor was way longer 0.o;; !! Anyway, I really enjoyed working on this fanfic, unlike my other multi-chapter ones (must turn attention to my neglected Escaflowne and G-Unit fiction). I hoped you liked it so far….


	6. Whispers in the Past

"Kimi wa boku nanda. Boku wa kimi nanda" (Who are you to me? Who am I to you?) --- Maaya Sakamoto

*****

Voices. In the void. From outside. Things he knew he had forgotten forever and will never recover back again. It was a frightening sensation. It felt like truly he had been left alone.

Soon, everything will end, the Aeons will be only a memory…their achievements only a substance of legends. No one will know what they have done for the world…

I do not wish to be forgotten…came a sad voice. From outside, he somehow knew, it was not a part of his hallucination.

Creation will be the next project. Through them, we will live forever.

Do not forget me.

No! No! No! He cried, but his voice is not his own. Don't leave us! Don't abandon us!

You are only a doll. You cannot defy me! 

Duty? Something to live for? Ruenis, barely a child himself. He wondered if his brother believed it as fully as he did.

Nothing. We are nothing without our duty, came another familiar voice. He knew who's. Brother. Ruecian.

I have my own will, and it tells me that our duty does not matter. His own voice, but it sounded much fainter and weaker than usual…

But it is not enough. Even for the sake of your humanity. In the end, you will only be destroyed, little by little. With that knowledge alone, how will you overcome your very nature?

What does your heart tell you?

Rue? What are you doing down there? Wake up. You have much to do.

Rue immediately snapped back to reality, he could have sworn he heard Claire rousing him from a distance. But a quick look in his surroundings reminded him where he was right now. He found himself in a very well lit, dust-free room, quite a distance from where Klaus and Mint are. Old books were scattered carelessly on the floor along with the broken beakers and other unrecognizable materials. The young adventurer thought that it was odd of Valen to leave his atalier in such disarray. A quick look at the ceiling made him realize that it wasn't exactly his fault.

There on the ceiling overhead was a man-sized hole in which a piece of rope was dangling from the edge. Rue could assumed that the hole is connected to the other part of the mountain, since he could not see the sky at all. Only more rocks. He wondered if the thief had managed to get away safely. A moment later, he had found his answer. A few meters away from him, he could see human bones scattered on the floor, its clutched hands (or what remained of it) revealed some magical gadgets that was broken caused from the steep fall. 

Disintegrated. Rue instantly thought as he looked at the walls' intricate decoration. He spotted a couple of orbs attached at the side and somehow knew it was the cause of the thief's untimely demise. Valen was a very possessive person.

Disconcerted, he looked at the hallway that connected this room to the others. He could not see the door where he came from. In fact, he could not even remember how he got here in the first place. The voices in his head disturbed him the most, though. It wasn't like him at all to hallucinate while he was awake and walking (usually, that was what nightmares are made for), as it was a rather messy way of getting himself killed (he tried not to chuckle when he recalled Mint's threat a moment ago if he croak, knowing that she will find a way to punish him somehow). He did take note that his forehead didn't feel weird anymore. Whatever transpired a while ago, it was gone for good.

Rue then attempted to recall the words earlier, but like his other strange dreams, it disappeared completely from his consciousness. It was beginning to annoy him. He still remembered Ruecian and Valen's voices, though, even Claire's and Ruenis'. But the others he could not identify so easily. He distinctly feels that he was being warned about something, though. But from what?

Thinking about it in this creepy place won't help even if I tried. Rue decided as he began to search under the confusion of any clue regarding the ruins. Trying to shake off this growing emotion of dread that was growing in his mind. His hand brushed into something hard and flat buried beneath the old books. "What the?"

It was a flat box-shaped contraption. With some buttons attach to its side, and a big empty page on the other (*). He honestly had no idea what this thing is, but his instincts told him it was something of value. He immediately placed the item in his small bag of possession. As he stood up, his head made contact to something bulky.

"OW!" He exclaimed, rubbing his sore forehead. Prima had theorized that Mint's clumsiness was manifesting itself through exposure if not carefully examined, in which the latter attempts to literally fry him with magic. Rue was beginning to wonder if that was true. He looked irritably at the object that was the cause of his pain (literally!).

His eyes widened when he saw it, and then quickly groped for the paper and charcoal. During the two years he stayed with Claire, the first thing she taught him as he was getting used to their way of living is to how to read and write. He was mentally thanking his sister for this when something shook. And it was coming from the ground…

*****

"Ugh, that smarts!" Mint complained, forgetting that they had a three-story earthworm for a companion in the wide cavern as Klaus applied some disinfectant on the wound the girl managed to inflict herself when she threw herself on the floor. Normally, Mint always threw herself on the floor without greater harm than having scraped her knees and making a mess out of herself. Unfortunately, she forgot about the uneven rocks.

"Well, that should do it!" Klaus said with satisfaction as he gave the her knee wound a quick look. "At least it won't leave a scar once it closes."

"Thanks." Mint said, and she meant it. She almost glared at the huge behemoth, as if blaming it for getting herself hurt in this manner. 

"You know, this demon worm is acting rather peculiar." Klaus said, gazing the creature with fascination. "From what I've read so far demon worms in particular prefer to sleep than traveling. They only burrow because they find their areas a little too cold."

"Cold? Is it because of New Ephlesia's underground river?"

"Yes. That. And also while deserts are notorious for being too hot, it also tends to be too cold in certain nighttime. So these guys dig much deeper underground to find some warmth. This demon worm, now, is too young to burrow. Usually they just sleep it off for a couple of months before they're strong enough to travel. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless it isn't burrowing at all, it must be looking for something. It can't be for its mother, since demon worms doesn't need one once they've hatched. And they usually don't burrow in rocky caverns either; it takes twice the work than sand, and they don't like doing that much work."

"Are you saying this desert worm is purposely digging in to find Valen's atalier?" Mint looked at Klaus incredulously.

"It's only a guess. Though I must admit it is far-fetched." Klaus said, removing his spectacles for the nth time, wiping it clean from the dust. Mint could vaguely see that the good doctor's hands was shaking a bit. He was more nervous than he would dare admit, she realized, the whole event that was unfolding before their eyes was clearly something he didn't count in.

 Then the loose rocks from the ceiling began pelting on the two adventurers, who could only cover their heads to ward off the bigger lethal ones. The demon worm, ignorant of human frailty, continued its task mercilessly. "I think it's time we should take a hint and get the hell out of here before the worm buries us!" Mint called after the dust finally settled down. A few years ago I used to be allergic with the stuff. Belle was right that dusts and mud is something the body gets used to in time. To remember Belle in a time like this puzzled her greatly, and she wondered if their meeting would be inevitable. She also wondered how they'd react if they do: either glad or ended up killing each other. Mint felt the latter was more likely.

"What about Rue?"

"Well, he's gotta find another exit then! Come on!" Mint cried, helping Klaus to stand amidst the rising rubble. "I can't go and face Mira again if something bad happens to you, she gives good meals for free!"

Klaus chuckled at Mint's joke as he looked at the buried door, wishing that Rue would show up soon, but seeing that they were both in danger the longer they'd stay, the doctor decided to follow the young magician's direction and headed for the exit as quickly as his feet would let him. They managed to get halfway from the demon worm and the falling rocks without mishap, until….

And death came without warning, and took her life. A strange chant echoed in Mint's head out of the blue, much to the girl's surprise. 

What the? Was all Mint could say out loud before something huge pounced on her. She landed hard on her back, barely missing a rock that would have easily crushed her skull as she was struggling against this black wolf-like creature; it's maw lunging for her. She held the dog's neck as much as her strength would allow her, trying to ignore the snapping jaws. Its claws made a firm grip on her shoulders though, and it took most of Mint's will not to scream out loud as she concentrated all she could to her arms. Suddenly the weight is off her, and Mint painfully sat up to see Klaus standing over her with his walking stick brandished in front of him. The black wolf did not retaliate though, and as soon as it landed on its feet it quickly diminished in front of their eyes.

"Are you alright?" Klaus said in concern.

"My arm hurts. Other than that, I'm OK." Mint said, wincing as she looked at the wound. It bothered her more that the wolf didn't try to finish them off when it had the chance than the pain itself though. "It could have been worse. It could have bitten my leg off."

"That isn't funny, Mint." The doctor said, shaking his head and frowning. Being with the girl made him notice that Mint usually makes jokes and sarcastic comments as a counter to what she really felt. Quite dangerous, since it makes it harder for anyone else to figure out if she's being sincere or not. 

"I'll patch it up with my magic once we're out of here. Sheeez…" She promised him as he helped her to stand. Great, first a "mini" demon worm on the loose and then attacked by a dog from hell. I hope we won't run into an earthquake or something.

Fortunately, there was no such thing, as they emerged from the cave virtually unscathed. The girl looked at the horizon and realized that they have been inside longer than she thought, as the sun was sinking low over the mountains. On closer inspection to the damage, Mint realized that, even Klaus reluctantly agreed, the wounds were not as dangerous as she feared. It was more of a scratch than a wound, actually. But since the doctor insisted, Mint used her healing magic twice for him to be satisfied.

"Kinda like the damages I've taken while I was participating in Mel's games." Mint said, grimacing at the memory. She had been into many cities and seen stranger things, but not as ridiculous as Fancy Mel's atalier.

"I don't recall Mel sic dogs on unsuspecting travelers."

"Well, you never visit her long enough." Silence. "Well, technically if I were you and I don't really feel like it, I'd avoid Mel's atalier too." Mint corrected herself, deciding to switch to a more relevant topic. "Where's Rue? I know his timing stinks sometimes (**) but I don't feel like waiting here where the wolf might come back for more."

Klaus nodded, he shared her fears as well. They could only pray that Rue would return to them as soon as he can.

*****

Rue jumped back as the floor beneath him burst open like a newly hatched piñata. He grabbed his Arc Edge, mentally preparing himself for battle…

"So we meet again, Rue." Rue looked up in surprise. This was definitely not Shadow… but this was someone he'd least expected in this place.

Duke, or more precisely Starlight Duke as he was wearing that ridiculous star costume of his again, stood proudly in the middle of the room. Rue also noticed that there were singes on his bright yellow costume, and realized how Duke managed to enter the overly protected atalier.

"Yep, my suit protected me." 

"Err." Rue sweatdropped, not really sure where this conversation would lead to. Truth be known, Duke was a formidable fighter, both a menace and an asset to their adventures. But sometimes Rue worried a bit regarding his sanity. Mint shared the same opinion, a rarity since they usually never agreed on anything.

"Oh by the way, we really shouldn't get friendly and familiar with each other anymore. Since I'm working right now, and I'm here to steal the thing you're holding."

"Duke, you know I don't usually surrender my items without a fight." Rue calmly reminded him.

"Yeah, that too. Let's see who's the better fighter! I hope you took some training last year."  Duke made a dramatic pose to emphasize their upcoming battle. "Because I won't lose this time!"

"Hey, where's Belle?" Rue said, noticing that there was something missing in this scenario, and realized what it was "I'm surprised she isn't with you for back-up."

"Milady has some other work to attend to right now, and don't interrupt me like that!" Duke said, indignant that Rue took off the steam of his speech like that. "She trusted me enough to get this job done," he went back to his pose. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! Look out, Rue, for Starlight Duke will shine again!"

"You're in a cave, Duke. Stars don't belong in caves," Rue pointed out.

"Hey, you're starting to sound a bit like Mint. Are you hanging out with her recently?"

"Yes. In a sense."

"Then don't. It's not like you when you're being sarcastic,"

"But I'm not being sarcastic…"

Suddenly the scant light that illuminated the wide room went out without warning, and Rue found himself surrounded in total darkness. He could hear Duke's voice gave a grunt of respect. "That's milady! She never falters!"

"What?"

"Well, she took out the source that powers this atalier's defense mechanisms." Duke explained, "Milady knew that sooner or later one of you guys would be here looking for leads, so she sent me to keep you busy until she comes back from her task. And this is also why I'm using my outfit," even as Rue watched, he could see that the star suit was glowing. "Pretty cool huh? I added this feature recently for this."

"…" (***) Rue readied his Arc Edge, knowing that a fight was going to be inevitable.

"I hope you know how to fight in the dark, Rue! Coz I'm not going to make it easy for you!"

*****

And death came without warning, and took her life. Mint shivered, despite that she was near a campfire that was burning merrily, those words would not leave her mind. Klaus decided that they should encamp a few feet away from the cave, to wait for Rue's return. Mint who had entered and explored Valen's fortress, knew that it may take Rue for a while if he was in the Aeon's atalier.

Mint suddenly felt sick as soon as they set up camp, and Klaus volunteered to go get their sleeping bags from the camels they left behind in the nearby caves. Maybe the heat is finally catching up with me, she thought as she huddled closer, thinking it was ironic that she was feeling cold instead of passing out from the heat.

And so…

"What?" Mint looked up from her reverie, a cloaked figure was sitting a few feet from her, and she was sure that stranger was not supposed to be there. She looked around for Klaus whom she could see a few meters away, soothing that agitated camels. She doubted Klaus was dumb enough to let a complete stranger come to their campfire without question.

I have recorded my final thoughts, into this device hoping that my words would reach anyone who is the enemy of Valen.

Device? "The earring!" Mint cried out in excitement, touching the small ornament attached behind her ear, she'd forgotten that she was still wearing it for some time. "Hey, you! Can you hear me?" she asked her companion.

The cloaked person did not reply, but continued its message: Valen wishes to return to the Land of the Living, despite our attempts to make him accept our fate.

"Guess not." Mint said, frowning at the figure. If the message was a warning about Valen's return, then it was a little too late, they had already banished the crazy guy to some other plane of existence.

His sole purpose of creating his laboratory is to return to the Living and become a god. You must not allow him to do so, for he is not remembered fondly for being merciful. I…I've returned from the Exile to stop his return, and I have succeeded, and now on my own to reach the Portal. If you have found this message, then it means that I have failed my quest, and can only give this information to you, traveler. I beg of you to destroy Valen's link to this world, or everything will be too late.

A portal, damn that makes things more complicated. Mint thought, if Valen wants to return to this world, attempting to use this link would certainly make sense. But the other part of the message doesn't make sense, though. What's the acceptance of fate it's talking about? The Exile? We don't even know where the portal is.

You must find the clues within the city I have protected, the figure continued …to the statue that was erected as a memory.

"It can't be!" Mint gasped out loud, staring at the illusionary person in shock, if she had been right, then this person was the female Hero of New Ephlesia. This girl left in an attempt to destroy Valen 3000 years ago soon after the establishment of the city? Come to think of it, Mira never told them what happened to that hero, and Mint assumed that she had eventually died of old age. This "conversation" had proved her wrong.

 My message ends. Good luck traveler. My only wish…is to see my brothers again…the Hero's image begin to flicker and died out altogether.

The magician didn't ponder on the Hero's last words for long as someone said gravely. "That's interesting," behind her.

*****

Unfortunately for Duke, Rue spent six years of his new life fighting off wolves and other nocturnal creatures in the most darkest of nights. So it didn't took long for him to had his enemy sprawled on the floor, groaning that he had his nose broken again.

"Damn, Rue, you've gotten better."

"Are you alright?" Rue asked his friend. His show of concern probably made Duke stand up quickly despite the pain.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'm Starlight Duke! Of course I'm alright! Owwww…" he would have rubbed his nose if his star suit would allow him to.

"Well, I've done my part," Duke said, straightening up. "Sorry for stealing your hard-work item."

"What are you talking about? I still have the box."

"I wasn't aiming for the box." Duke corrected him, showing Rue the paper where he drew the symbols a few minutes ago.

"HEY!" Rue protested. 

"Heh! I knew this would be handy someday. Milady taught me that trick, you know. Well, nice to see ya again, but I really have to go." Duke said as he made a hasty retreat to the hole, with Rue after him.

"Come back here!" was all Rue could say when he gasped out in pain, clutching his head.

You are limited to what you are. A cloaked figure stood in front of him, it's back at Rue and looking at the hole Duke created, but for some reason he felt that it was someone he was familiar with. Can you fight against your very nature? The more you fight it, the more you will suffer in the end. I know what it is like as well.

"Who are you?" he called out.

You do not remember? The person slowly turned to look at him warily. You are the one who killed me.

*****

Rue woke up in a jolt as he found himself sitting in front of the bonfire. His head was still aching though, and he had no recollection to what happened or on how he ended up here. He was chasing after Duke when he felt that headache. And then… and then… nothing.

As usual, Rue couldn't remember anything…

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Ugggh." Rue was too tired to give an answer.

"Hm. Terrible then." Mint gave him a soup that Klaus was concocting a few feet away. "Here, eat this before you go to sleep so you'd feel better in the morning."

He doubted that, "Mint, how…how did I get here?" he asked her. Mint looked at him strangely as if he just said something alien.

"You really don't remember?"

"No…"

"We saw Duke flying out from the cave. Klaus figured that he was using another way in. We saw the hole; I used the route to find you in the atalier. You were…" she hesitated.

"I was…?"

"You were unconscious. Took me awhile to carry you out, though."

"I see." Rue said warily, not because he didn't trust Mint. But because she was being evasive with her answer. She wasn't talking to him in earnest. He wondered why, though.

"You just had a tough day, I guess, so I'm not going to ask you what happened in there. Klaus was checking out the box you found." Mint said, trying to make her voice sound cheerful. She had never told this incident to Klaus either…

As she watched Rue sip his share of the soup slowly, Mint made a resolve to keep her guard up even from him. Not until she finds the answer why Rue was acting like this…

Not until she figures why he was trying to kill them both.

*****

(*) It's a laptop computer. Really. 

(**) My sister who was watching Threads of Fate shouted "Where's Rue?!" on the night Prima Doll was kidnapped by Doll Master in the Mint scenario. It's pretty funny, shows how she kind of relied on Rue to make an appearance in the last minute.

(***) Either Rue is unimpressed, or he thinks it's really stupid but preferred to keep the comment to himself :P.

Author's Notes: Mou, gomen ne for posting this chapter so late -_-;; anyway next chapter would tackle on the "battle" between Mint and Rue, and then the eventual hunt for Valen's teleporter with the help of a minor Aeon [relic] and Rod the Blade Star.

Muses (Garrod and Van): But isn't Rod busy courting someone?

Author: Yes, yes, I'll get to that in the next chapter OK?! So be quiet! Geez….


	7. A Battle, and Then Some

I feel I must apologize to past ToF readers for posting it so late (most especially to Adelaine-san, GOMENASAIMASU!!!), and leaving the story hanging. It has been seven months, as stated, and I seem to be struck by the dreaded Writer's Block. Chapter 7 is dedicated to you readers out there who insisted I continue writing the story. You have no idea how those words mean to me. I have always treasured them, now and always.

Thanks.

-----

"Well, now, that was interesting."  A voice behind her said dryly. Mint realized that that voice definitely doesn't belong to Klaus… as she whipped her rings towards her uninvited visitor in one fluid motion. As soon as she saw that person, however, she had almost immediately changed her expression from a look of surprise to a look of genuine delight.

"Belle, you old hag! It's been awhile! How're you?" Mint exclaimed as she jumped backwards the second she uttered those words, when the ground she was standing on a moment ago was now black by Belle's fireball. (*)

"Who're you calling an old hag?!" Belle shouted at her, any warm feeling she must be having with this reunion was immediately disintegrated by that remark. Belatedly the older woman realized too late why she didn't really missed Mint in that year.

"You." Mint said smugly, as Belle visibly purpled. Any violence that this particular scenario might have led to was abated when Klaus was running towards camp as fast as his legs would let him, thinking that Mint was attacked by some sort of monster. (**) When he recognized Belle, however, he visibly relaxed.

"It's good to see you again, Belle!" Klaus said delightedly, glad to see a familiar face in this dangerous area.

"It's good to see you too, Mister Klaus." Belle replied politely, bowing.

"What's with the timid act?" Mint whispered to her as Klaus invited Belle for tea, in which the latter accepted graciously. That curiosity was paid off by a rather painful jab with Belle's elbow on Mint's rib.

"Unlike you, I'm perfectly aware that I am a lady."

"'Lady' is too strong a word. Or have you no idea how violent you can be sometimes?" Mint hissed back. Belle would have retorted, if Klaus had given her the teacup a second too late. Belle took the cup gratefully, letting it warm her hands. 

"So what brings you here?" Klaus asked as he gave Mint her share of the tea. "[Relic] hunting, I suppose?"

"Duke and I decided that we're going to give that one a break for a while." Belle replied. "In fact, you can keep what you find in there with my blessing." Glancing at Mint's curious look, she added. "We're actually collecting old manuscripts for someone."

"Since when did you do book-hunting, Belle?" Mint asked her in horror, usually Belle was more concerned with [Relics] and jewelry than literary items. To see Belle working so much for these things was very much unlike her…

"Well you haven't meet my employer then. Believe me, by the amount of money he's willing to blow for this, I frankly believed it was even worth the effort."

"Hm. Now I'm interested with that person." Klaus said, half in thought. "Can you give me his name? He might be able to help me with my research."

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you that information." Belle said seriously. "We're being professional."

"Mercenary is being more like it." Mint muttered under her breath, then she suddenly heard some shouting a few meters away from their camp, the shouting seems oddly familiar. "Hey, I thought I heard Duke." She said to the others after a moment.

The shouting grew even louder as soon as Mint said those words. Apparently, Belle heard it as well when she cursed, "It IS Duke. That moron, what did he do THIS time?"

"Something pretty serious." Mint completed Belle's line of thought as she placed her now empty tea on the ground and stood up, her hands dusting off the sands that clung on her skirt. In the corner of her eye, though, she saw that Klaus was following their action. She immediately looked at her friend. "And where do you think you're going?" she asked in an un-Mintlike patience.

"Well, I've decided to come with you." Klaus was beginning to state when Belle decided to butt in with their conversation. 

"I think it's much better if you stay and watch camp, Klaus." The older magician said seriously. "I'm sure whatever Duke is up against is not something that requires all our attention. Mint and I can handle this."

"But." Klaus said helplessly, knowing that logic behind that sentence, and that he can't really aid them if it had been a monster. He knew he'd only get in the way somehow.

"Besides… As long as the Wicked Witch of the West is with me, hopefully nothing can go wrong!" Mint's last sentence was muffled as soon as Belle's elbow connected to Mint's skull with an expression that would have curdled fresh milk. Mint responded in kind by giving her friend a swift kick on the face.

"Actually, that is the reason why I'm worried…" Klaus thought, but wisely kept those words to himself.

*****

Duke leaned against the huge rock with difficulty, half-exhausted from the fight he unwittingly placed himself in, and half-wondering what exactly he had done to deserve this. However, that welcome respite was short-lived as he jumped away a minute later when his enemy's weapon neatly sliced the said boulder, splitting it neatly into two halves. Duke felt his eyes popping out of their sockets in disbelief. If he hadn't been busy fighting for his life, he'd be impressed. 

"HEY!! You could really hurt someone with that!" he shouted vainly as his counterpart easily dislodged his weapon from the rock and bounded after him in one smooth motion. Duke would have been sliced in mid-air (not a pleasant sight, he figured) if it hadn't been for that magical intervention in his behalf. He saw his enemy swept away by a magical wind, veering him away from his original trajectory, but virtually unharmed, as that is not the intention of the magic-user. His enemy landed on his feet, veering to the new trespassers.

"Rue!" Mint shouted at him, readying her rings as Belle rushed to Duke's side, a worried expression on her face. "What the hell do you think you're doing???"

But Rue looked at the girl oddly. He was looking but not really seeing anything. A very eerie situation. Mint crouched to where Duke sprawled on the ground, with Belle watching at Rue warily.

"Mint, how is he?"

"Duke managed to break a couple of ribs from a bad fall, but he should be alright with a cure spell…"

Duke actually found the time, in this critical moment, to be indignant. "Hey! I'm not that clumsy!"

"Duke, you actually broke a nose in your starsuit." Mint reminded him impatiently, proving her point. "Speaking of which, where is that stupid costume of yours? It would have been very handy."

"Yeah. Except your friend sliced it into pieces, so it didn't do much." Duke replied. "Watch it, he's fighting as if he's possessed."

"LOOK OUT!" Belle called out as Rue continued his assault on the wounded Duke. He apparently underestimated his enemy's smaller companion. Mint hesitated, unsure on what she should do for a moment, before firing a lightning bolt against the mad boy.

At first, Belle thought that Mint was going to put her friend out of commission, as her nature dictates her to (**). But she found out in shock that the spell wasn't aimed at Rue but rather at his Arc Edge. Yellow sparks flew from the axe's blade to hilt, and Rue threw it away from him as far as he could as if it was a live snake.

But even though he was now weaponless doesn't make him less dangerous. Glaring at Mint and ignoring Duke entirely, he ran towards her direction, his knuckles clenched. 

Mint grinned in spite of herself. She knew Rue wasn't the sort of person who'd rush into battle like that, a sure proof that he wasn't thinking perfectly, and making him too careless. Only a few meters more…

But was surprised to see him thrown off from his feet by a fireball instead. Furious, Mint whipped around and glowered at her rival. "I thought the whole idea of this exercise is not to get him killed!" Mint yelled at her, failing to notice that Rue was slumped against the rocky wall, too disoriented to attack anyone.

"And I was wondering how much longer you keep doing this wussy tactic of yours!" Belle retorted, getting annoyed as well. "If you haven't noticed, I just saved your life!"

"I didn't ask you to put your big butt into this!"

"Big…?! Why you…!!" Belle spluttered. "I don't even know why the hell I was so worried about your safety, you ungrateful little brat!" this colorful argument would have been lasted much longer, if Rue hadn't suddenly sprang up towards Belle with murder in his eyes. Mint threw herself at the older woman as they barely tumbled towards safety, albeit both were now covered, from head to feet, with sand and dust

"The feeling's mutual, then!" Mint shouted back at her, resuming their pointless bickering. Belle would have facefault, if she wasn't lying on the ground. "This isn't the time for us to argue!" Belle shouted that instead.

"Funny. I'm thinking the same thing." Duke replied, punching at the staggering Rue with his fists as fast as he could, literally knocking the wind out of him. Finally drained by this long battle, Rue fell on the ground… and stayed there.

"For once, Duke, you've done something sensible tonight." Mint wryly replied as she stood up and dusted off her skirt. Belle, however, was at his side in an instant, angrily hitting his head.

"What the hell are you doing?! Aren't you wounded?!" She demanded, making Duke look embarrassed than usual.

"I can't let him hurt you, milady…" he was saying. Mint could have sworn she saw Belle flushing, either  an effect from the adrenalin rush or from Duke's sincere words. But she was too busy with her unconscious friend than eavesdropping on the duo's conversation.

"Uhhh, Mint…?" Mint looked at Rue's gentler, more familiar eyes looking upward and mentally gave a sigh of relief. Quickly she whipped up her hand and extended four fingers in front of his face. "Rue, how many fingers am I waving right now?"

"Uh… Six? Two? I'm sorry, Claire, but my head feels so blurry." Rue murmured as he drifted off to sleep, as Duke and Belle approached Mint, the young magician looked at Duke. "I think you should tell how this happened from the start."

*****

"So Rue doesn't remember anything at all?" Klaus asked, concerned as Mint returned to the fire with the empty soup bowl.

"Yeah. What do you think? Should we inform his family?" Mint said, giving the sleeping Rue an uneasy glance.

"I don't see the point making Claire and Ruenis worry."

"Well, they should be. I'm hoping Ruenis could shed some light on what's wrong with his brother."

"You have a point there. There are so many questions about the Valen dolls that we don't know about. Perhaps our ignorance is making Rue suffer… I think I should give this a little more research."

"Oh, speaking of research. This is for you." Mint said, handing a small paper to Klaus, when the researcher gave her a puzzled look, she gave a careless shrug. "Duke and Belle gave it to me. As a 'reward' for helping them out. He also said this what triggered Rue's attack."

"Interesting." Klaus said, looking at the parchment carefully. "Yes, I think this is worth looking at. Hopefully this can help Rue as well."

"I hope it does." Mint muttered, but whatever misgivings she had, she kept it to herself.

-----

(*) Never call Belle old. Even in jokes.

(**) This is Mint we're talking about. The same Mint who'd kick Belle on the head when the latter's being dramatic. The same Mint who'd conk Prima Doll's head just to make him stop crying and make a point. The same Mint who kicks her own sister, fake or otherwise… it's enough to tell she's not well known for being subtle ^^;;


	8. Seperation

It has been two days since Rue was asleep upstairs, with Elena taking care of him nearby. And because of this it fell on Mint's and Klaus' shoulders to solve the mystery on their own, worried that Valen had once again plans mischief for his own personal gain. Mira left early that morning to send news about Rue's health to his family, as she said to both her husband and Mint that they have every right to know on what has happened, despite what it might lead to. 

Klaus also spent those days poring over the box Rue found. Unfortunately, it was badly damaged during the fight, so whatever data stored within was most likely lost. Mint's parchment wasn't encouraging either, as Klaus, for once, was clueless on what was written about. Apparently it was a language written by the Aeons themselves, something that didn't survived in the present days nor in the history books.

For Mint, those two days had been the most boring days of her life. She was worried and tired as everyone else, of course, but a small part of her was nagging that she had forgotten something important. This occurs whenever she's stuck in a middle of solving an intricate puzzle she used to play as a child, and this mystery was no different. Her shoulder where the dog bit her still ached, though, but paid it little heed as she absentmindedly cast her minor healing spell… she'd been hurt much worse than that. 

Mint wasn't the only person restless by the solemnity of the household. As something was tugging at the edge of her skirt, the girl found herself glaring at Prima Doll for the unwanted intrusion.

"Elena said she can't leave Rue even though she promised me we'll have walks today." He explained, rather awkwardly, which made Mint realized that Prima wasn't in his highest of spirits either… usually he goes his way insulting her.

Mint visited the Hero's Plaza first thing as the… holo---hallow---hono---thing of a jig(*)… instructed her to. Unfortunately it never said anything exactly on what to search FOR, so she found herself looking and prodding at the statue vainly for anything unusual. It didn't yield any desired results she expected. She gave up as soon as she noticed the suspicious looks from the local vendors, thinking she must be an aspiring vandal.

Anyway, before she knew it, Prima and herself are walking in the busy streets of the city. The latter not thrilled to be with the former, considering last time. _How did I ever get into this?_

But Prima, for once, was actually well behaved for her sake. He didn't wander off to the stalls, and waited for Mint to catch up with him whenever he finds her lagging behind. But after a few minutes the small walks has done some good for them after all. Soon, the two of them were racing on the crowded streets, which may have annoyed some of the locals.

Before long, Mint and Prima found themselves at the Hero Plaza, admiring the statue again. The setting sun casting its last rays on their backs. Most of the market stalls were empty. The vendors left for their homes.

"Hey, wanna see something cool?" Prima suddenly said, "Elena and I recently discovered this when you guys ran off to the atalier."

Mint shrugged, willing to let the boy humor her. Prima raised his lucky charm (a necklace that Mint borrowed a year ago) against the sunlight, in which it reflected a perfect gold sphere at the statue.

Immediately, Mint looked at the statue with new interest. When she was looking over it two days ago, she noticed the Hero was wearing a sphere like necklace, the New Ephlesia's symbol of friendship and unity ("which makes good souvenirs!" Elena added). "Prima, can you aim that light to the Hero's pendant?" the small doll looked at Mint in surprise, but quickly complied. The light strike the sphere, giving the impression of something glowing…

Then the Hero's sword fell with a crash, its pieces of rock flying everywhere. Immediately Prima dropped his necklace, fearing that the townspeople will not look at this fondly for desecrating their beloved Hero. But Mint was too busy sifting through the rubble than worrying about breaking public property. "What are you doing?"

"Something to help us find what we're looking for." She replied, pulling out a small shining object and placing it on Prima's hand for him to look at it more carefully.

Despite that Prima was "new" to the world, he recognized that item anywhere. "A [Relic]!"

"A minor one at that." Mint agreed, giving the item a small assessment. "I wonder what it's used for?"

"You don't have to know that." A sinister voice said harshly in the air. Mint and Prima quickly stood up and stared at the newcomer who was actually standing a few feet away from them. 

"I believe we never met." The dark figure said quietly.

"Nope, but I've heard of you harassing a friend of mine a couple of times. Shadow, isn't it?"

A faint smile crossed his lips, "Very good. It's an honor being remembered," there was a sarcastic tone in his voice. Mint wondered why, though. "But I'm afraid you two will have to come with me."

"Not in your life." Mint replied, readying her rings. "You didn't say please."

"You'll fight me, despite the law not to use magic?"

"In this case, I'm sure self-defense need not apply."

"Good logic. But I'm afraid I won't let you do that." As soon as he said that, Mint's shoulder began to throb painfully in her flesh. With a cry of pain, she fell to her knees, clutching it.

"Wh… what…?!" Mint gasped out, realization coming to her way too late. She suddenly regretted not visiting a healer like Klaus suggested.

"Mint!" Prima cried in alarm. But hesitated when Shadow began to slowly walk towards them.

"Prima, run!" Mint managed to scream despite the unbearable burning sensation in her wound.

"But…!"

"I said run, or I'll make sure you're going to regret it later!!! Now GO!" The harshness in her tone was enough for Prima to run to the other side of the Plaza as fast as his legs would let him. Shadow made no move to give chase, but a second later a creature appeared on his side, waiting patiently. Mint realized it was the same dog that attacked her a few days before.

"Don't let the puppet escape." Was Shadow's simple request. The dog growled, then swiftly bounded after the fleeing Prima.

Mint was half-expecting Shadow to strike at her in her defenseless state. But the latter seemed to be distracted than doing something violent… he was looking at the statue, with a look of sadness on his face. Suddenly, he looked at Mint oddly, as if he didn't recently done anything antagonistic. "Are you in pain?"

"Is that a trick question, or are you being sarcastic?" Mint replied nastily, clutching her shoulder for emphasis.

"The pain you and I feel is nothing compared to hers. She sacrificed herself far too much for others until there was nothing left for her. She is only a shadow of a memory, becoming the thing she most feared. As an Aeon, she deserves more than this, to be identified as one of 'them'. But now, she is all but forgotten… like a mortal."

Mint thought that nothing can surprise her lately. She was sadly mistaken. "The Hero is an Aeon?!" 

"Perhaps. You will know more, if you want, and I will tell." Shadow continued, as if Mint didn't answer. "After all, that was my original purpose in life. Sleep, and all will be well."

Despite the pain, despite her desire NOT to, Mint drifted off to sleep, slumped against the statue of a former Aeon.

*****

_We made the stars glow, the mountains move. But in the end we will be forgotten._

_Such is fate._

**I do not want to be a lost memory… a legend…**

_That is why we need them. They are our testimony of our existence._

**Do you understand now? **

---Claire?…

**We are more than what you think. You are more than what you thought you are.**

---But you are not my sister. Who?…

**You are not made to be slaves for Valen. In that perspective you are correct. But that does not explain why he created so many. Surely one or two physical vessels are enough. But why so many others…?**

---Now, I remember. In that cave. You are the girl I saw in my dream.

**Because you are the markers of the things we've done. Of who we are. But…**

---But why? Why am I trying to kill you?

_ Why? Why are they denied of life? Simply because they cannot grow, like they are? They are living things too… Do not abandon them!!! _

--- Only a few feet more, and surely I get to see her… 

**_--You have no right to see her face. Get out!--_**

Immediately, Rue's eyes snapped open, staring at the ceiling in confusion. He realized that the memory of the dream remained, unlike the past ones before it. For once, he wished it didn't remain, so that the horror of the dream would quickly disappear… he felt sick.

"Polly." Elena's gentle voice had somehow calmed his racing heart. And Rue knew that, for now, he was among friends. He tried to sit up, but felt his head spin.

"Ughhh…"

"Don't force yourself, Polly." Elena instructed. "Just lie down. I'll call Dad."

Rue, too disoriented to make an argument, complied as he settled his head on the pillows, staring at the ceiling. He wondered how long he was incapacitated when he heard the Doctor entering the room, carrying a bottle of medicine. He helped the patient to force some of the bitter liquid to his throat, and almost immediately Rue's headache disappeared. 

"Maybe you should lie still," Klaus began, but Rue insisted that he would much prefer sitting in a conversation. The doctor updated him on the current events.

"So I was out for two days." Rue said.

"Yes. My wife left to give news to your family. We were hoping they would know what's wrong with you."

Rue shook his head. "I also got this recently. I doubt they have any idea of this as well."

"Well, it's a start. We need any helpful insight we could get. By the way, how are you feeling?"

"I feel… odd… as if I'm barely scratching something in the surface. But I do have some strange thoughts growing in my head lately.

"Strange thoughts?"

"I've never given much thought of this before, and the only thing that got me going was Claire… probably why I wasn't so confused facing Valen a year ago, when everyone else was pointing at me proclaiming my greatest 'destiny' to serve him. I know I've lost so much of my memory, making everything so difficult… but one thing bothers me." He looked at Klaus, and his friend nodded. "It's just that I find it strange my brothers remembered who they are so strongly. Ruecian… Ruenis… that they are dolls dedicated to serve Valen, and as thus the reason of their existence. But why can't I?"

"Well, maybe because deep down you never believed it." Klaus said gently. "That you are not a doll, nor a puppet for someone else to control."

"Maybe." He also said those same words a year ago, at that time he had sincerely believed it, but now, at the light of recent events, Rue was beginning to doubt. Then he noticed someone missing. "Where's Mint?"

"She accompanied Prima Doll in the city. My son was rather restless just sitting in one spot for two days. I asked her a favor to go look after him."

"Oh." Rue almost sound disappointed.

"I'm sure she'd want to see you on your feet again." Klaus said, smiling. "She kept complaining she's the one doing most of the work."

Rue chuckled at those words. "And the Atalier?"

"From what I've heard from Belle, there wasn't much left to see. Someone else looted it dry before anyone else, namely us, got there." Klaus wasn't willing to give information about the paper, not knowing how it will affect Rue.

Rue was about to say something when Elena's frantic shout "DAD!!! DAD!!!" made the two of them jump up in alarm. Her voice came from the outside and Rue immediately realized that something had gone horribly wrong.

"RUE! WAIT!!!" Klaus cried out as the boy bounded from the bed, grabbed the Arc Edge propped against the wall and ran outside as fast as he could.

-----

Elena, with her terrified younger brother clutching tightly at her waist, backed away slowly from the huge growling dog until they were cornered to a wall of the inn.

She was eagerly waiting for Prima and Mint at the door to tell them the good news on Rue's recovery when Prima himself ran to her arms. Her brother was screaming hysterically "Don't let it get me!" over and over again. She found it strange that Mint was not with him as she supposed to…

Before Elena could calm him down and ask what was going on, the dog itself appeared, and basically explained everything for her in an instant (**). Immediately Prima clung to Elena as if his life depended on it, his head buried on her apron. The dog stalked at the siblings with a ravenous stare.

The dog was in the position to pounce, and jumped away from its spot when the Arc Edge embedded on the ground where its head should have been.

"Polly!" Elena cried out in relief and a moment later her expression turn into one of concern. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Rue almost facefault, hearing Elena's rather inappropriate words pronounced so matter of factly. Fortunately he kept his composure and was observing his nemesis warily instead, waiting for its next move.

Surprisingly upon seeing the newcomer, the dog had lost interest with its hunt. As the trio watched, the dog slowly dissipated before their eyes, the black mists that formed its limbs slowly vanished, as if blown away by the wind. In a span of two seconds, there was nothing at all. If Elena and Rue had not been present to witness it, the dog could have been easily dismissed as one of Prima's lively imagination.

Rue scouted the area, making sure there were no other threats, before he approached Elena. Around this time, Klaus was there helping his children to stand, but Prima was still clinging to Elena, unaware that his pursuer was now long gone "How is he?" Rue asked.

"He's terrified." Klaus said grimly. "I can't get to move him away from Elena."

Elena, was soothing her little brother as much as she could by rubbing his back gently, not minding his death grip at all "It's going to be alright. You're safe now."

But Prima couldn't stop shaking, and he was saying something to his father over Elena's shoulder to which Rue couldn't hear from where he was standing. He immediately noticed that Klaus turned pale. The doctor looked at him and relayed the message. "Shadow is at the Hero Plaza, he attacked Mint and Prima Doll there. Prima managed to run away, but Mint…"

A great fear overwhelmed Rue and he ran to the main street before Klaus could finish his sentence. To the Ephlesia Plaza… 

It only took a few minutes, simply because he was more familiar with the road now and it was less occupied in this time of day, but for the boy it felt like he was running in this route for hours. Rue was angry at himself for not having the insight on Shadow's plans and feared his friend will pay the price for that.

Out of breath, he burst into the Plaza, weapon ready, expecting Shadow to strike him from out of nowhere like before… only to find out that it will not be the case, after all.

If Shadow was hanging around in the Plaza before, he was gone now and most likely had taken Mint with him. All that remained there for him to see was the Hero, her sword broken and shattered on the ground, the setting sun's light on the monument gave an impression that the figure is bathed in blood. And an eerie silence of foreboding permeated the air. 

Rue took a couple of more sweeps on the lonely plaza, searching for any vital clues that could help him on Shadow's whereabouts. As well as a growing suspicion that Mint's corpse could just be hidden away for him to find somewhere…

Fortunately, it was not the case. The Plaza was indeed silent and abandoned. Heavy-hearted the boy strapped the Arc Edge on his back, realizing he won't need it soon. He dreaded returning to the inn to tell everyone the bad news. 

-----

Next from being kept in the dark (literally and figuratively), Mint hated being left behind in discomfort. It was bad enough Shadow had to confiscate her rings, but having her arms tied uncomfortably behind her back, gagged and stuck in a dark, damp dungeon of some forsaken place surely didn't made her mood any lighter.

_If I ever get my hands on that lousy jerk…_ she was thinking grimly as she tried to break free from her bonds. She was beginning to feel like a sausage, had he tied her any tighter, she'd suffer from acute asphyxiation.

But while trying to bypass a certain knot, Mint fell sideward with a crash. She was mentally cursing everything… from her lousy luck to the stupid rope… when she noticed that she was staring at an odd-looking shape lying on the floor. Her eyes finally accustomed in the dim light of her prison…

Then jerked suddenly back in horror, hitting the back of her skull against the stonewall. The pain in her head and the gag in her mouth prevented her from screaming at the top of her lungs in total abandon. For object turned out to be the remains of a human like head. Rue's head…

It took quite awhile for her to gather her wits and reluctantly examine the remains again closely and tentatively. She realized that she was mistaken… it wasn't Rue's head… his hairstyle was distinctively different from Rue's own, and its headgear was similar to the Ephlesian locals' outfit.

This was the body of the Valen doll. The missing brother Rue was searching for. Her gaze swept the entire room, and realized that it wasn't the only one. Dismembered heads, arms and legs scattered carelessly around the room, seeing the morbid end product of all this, she seriously doubted if a thought ever occurred in Shadow's head to spare the other dolls sleeping here. The nearest head was looking at her lifelessly with an expression of curiosity rather than fear, and the girl wondered if he even knew what hit him. But one odd detail she noticed. The gem on his forehead was missing…

If Shadow had given her the willies from Rue's story, this scene had instantly evolved this feeling into full-blown terror.

_Just what kind of a monster is he? She thought fervently as she renewed her efforts to get free. She had to get out of this place. And fast… _

------

"What I really don't understand is why would he kidnap Mint, when he made it so clear that you're the one he's really after?" Klaus asked, scratching his head, sincerely perplexed. "It just doesn't make any sense."

They were both now in a room… a guest room that turned into a library when Klaus began borrowing books and records from the local library.

"To be frank, I have no idea." Rue hesitated. "I may only met him twice, but I got the distinct feeling that he's rather insane… and very unpredictable."

"Rather is an understatement." Klaus agreed, then he noticed Rue was heading for the shack where they kept their dry rations and equipment. "Er, where are you going?"

"I have to go look for him. This stupid game of his has got to stop. If he wants to kill me, I'd prefer to let it happen in the middle of the desert than let you all get hurt for my sake."

"Now hold on! You don't even know where he is." Klaus said, placing a rather strong restraining grip on his friend's arm.

"Mint could be dead, and it's all my fault."

"You don't know that!" Elena called out from the door, holding a platter of food on her hands, overhearing the last part of their conversation. Rue was rather surprised to see her reaction like this. It was the first, and only, time he saw her so, well, _indignant_ "You may never have notice it, but Mint is strong. She won't let herself die, no matter what that bad person will throw at her. She won't let him." 

"But…"

"Please listen to Dad, Polly. I'm sure he has a plan. He won't let her down." For emphasis, Elena looked at her father. "Right, Dad?"

Klaus sighed. "Not sure how, but I'll help in any way I can. Even if I have to dig around New Ephlesia itself to find one."

"I think you don't have to do that, Dad." Elena replied seriously, thinking her father meant that last sentence literally. "Prima told me that he and Mint found it from the Hero."

There, smaller than Elena's palm, was a roundlike--- roundlike, for upon closer inspection on it was actually a smooth multi-faceted crystal cutted and polished neatly that gave the illusion of its round shape--- silver object. Klaus gently took the stone and studied it carefully.

"A [Relic]." Klaus said grimly. "Unfortunately, I have no way of knowing what this does."

"I think Rod's friend can help." Mira's voice surprised the trio as she strode into the room, her usually cheerful face was now grim. "Kasim told me everything what happened. Is everyone alright?"

"Prima's still shaky, but other than that we're all fine," Klaus said, giving a sidelong glance to Rue not to tell her about Mint's disappearance for now. "I sent Mint ahead to look something for me in the library. I'm supposed to go meet her now."

"I'm glad, then. How are you, Rue?" Mira asked, turning at the boy.

"I'm feeling better, I think. Did you manage to send a message to Claire?"

"I'm afraid that will have to wait for another day, if the sky improves, that is." Mira shook her head in disbelief. "The clouds this afternoon looked terrible. And the weather's getting worse by the minute, making those scrying devices so difficult to send (*). A storm must be coming."

"And you were saying Rod's friend can help us." Klaus said, trying to ignore that ominous last sentence. And brining the conversation back on track.

"Lucine's father is an antique collector. I heard from Rod that Duke tells him the things they would bring for him. Unfortunately…" hearing Lucine's name Klaus immediately looked surprised, Mira hesitated.

"Unfortunately?" Rue asked.

"Rod is not on his highest spirits today, I'm not into the details, mind you. But I don't think her father approved of him."

"So Rod finally court her in formality." Klaus mused. His attention back on the small [Relic].

"He did. I heard the local grapevine. I'm surprised he never told anything to me about that," Mira sighed. "Unfortunately Marion is not fond of adventurers, or at the very least, aspiring weapon builders. He hasn't changed a bit."

"You know him."

"Oh yes. He's the reason I became an adventurer in the first place." Mira answered matter-of-factly. Seeing Rue's surprised look, Klaus decided to chip in. "Mira worked for him as a sell sword in the past when she settled down in New Ephlesia for a few months. She needed the travelling money after the competition."

"Aah," Rue remembered Mira told him once that she was the local champion there.

"Marion has this odd logic of his towards adventurers in particular; why, he was hoping I should settle down with _him_." Mira said with an uncharacteristic sniff. "Needless to say, on the night he gave me my wages and a proposal, I left to find a nearby caravan… where I met Klaus again… who recently graduated from his excavation studies." 

"I wouldn't call it graduate, dear." Klaus looked sheepish, almost embarrassed. Rue also recalled his friend's confession about the mishap in his youth about the tournament to impress Mira a few days ago. He wondered what Mira thought about this later, after all these years. But it seemed that both of them were not willing to give more detail in that part of the story. "We did invite him to our wedding though. He is rather distant person ever since, but he pride himself as a gentleman, so there wasn't any complications. And Belle confirmed me that he developed a fondness for antiques."

"I meet him on occasion. Lately he's too busy with that to notice what's going on around here." Mira said. "So it must have been a terrible shock for him to found out that Rod is after his daughter."

Rue shook his head. It seemed everything else was getting worse by the minute.

-----

(*) A Hologram, Mint! A HOLOGRAM!!!

(**) Which that, in itself, is surprising. Considering that this is Elena I'm talking about.

(***) I believe there were devices like that in ToF. I mean, how come Klaus can receive those messages/instructions from Fancy Mel so quickly (without actually going to her Atalier) and relay said messages to the player (my other theory would be the midgets, who played those annoying mini games with you. Since Mel mentioned that they do the shopping for her… although Carona doesn't seem to have a toy store)? …

[Anti-R sees Klaus' personal homepage about the findings of ancient Aeon artifacts from the internet] Oh…

**NOTES: This isn't an update per se. I just merged a chapter and its 1.5 counterpart and made some changes. It's a small start, I know. But I'm typing chapter a much better chapter 8 even as I,uh, type these words right now. I'm also fixing my "Omega" and "Journey" fics while I'm at it. Sigh.**

Again many, many thanks to you insightful readers. Without you, this story would not have made it this far :p


	9. Little Relic

"Alright, now what?" 

"Now we have to ask someone how this thing works." Klaus looked like he would rather face the dog that attacked them a while ago than plead for Marion's help. "He'd want to see me crawl for stealing Mira."

"I'm sure he's not that bad." Rue's voice trailed off when Klaus gave him a look that positively convinced him that he will.

Before Rue could offer a suggestion how to sooth his apparent broken pride by that prospect, the door burst open and for a terrible moment, Rue thought that Shadow went back for another round, because against the dim lamps outside illuminating the empty street, he could have sworn his enemy's cloak swirling against the wind. With a shout he reached for his weapon.

"Hey! Easy!" Rod's voice penetrated into the air, shaking both Klaus and Rue to look at him in alarm as if he was some serial killer who happened to entered the room wielding a chainsaw instead of a comrade in arms they worked with. "You two looked like you just saw a ghost."

"Rod!" Klaus said, sinking on his chair, clutching his chest, "I am definitely too old for this."

"It would have been better if you knocked first." Rue said to his friend patiently, his voice strained from the receding adrenaline in his system.

"Sorry about that," Rod said in bewilderment, surprised to see his friends in this sort of mood. "But I'm carrying my partner right now so my hands aren't free to knock." As if his friend understood, the little puppy, Johnny Wolf, emerged from the folds of his master's cloak. He wiggled away from his hands, and landed on Rue's feet barking happily in recognition. Had been in another time, Rue would have joyfully returned the gesture… by patting its head. But he was too preoccupied to such fancy. Not to mention that Prima Doll had once warned him that that small puppy had picked up his temper from his human master, and didn't like that pats. No more than Rod liked Mint calling Lucine's machine a boat.

Remembering Mint made Rue reach into a decision in which Klaus may not like very much. "Rod," he said patiently, a little bit nervous, as this kind of casual lying was usually one of Mint's skills that he grew dependent on over the time. "I need to ask you a special favor."

"That doesn't have to do with breaking in someone's house and steal some parchment, are you?" Rod asked suspiciously.

"What? No! No, of course not!" Rue said in sham bewilderment. 

"Well, I came here to ask you and Mint a favor, too."

"Mint is…" Rue began, deciding with an inner sigh that lying wasn't his forte, and should talk with his friend in earnest.

"On second thought, we better not bring her along." Rod said, too distracted with his thoughts to hear and notice Rue. "The last time Mint's around, she was way too loud. Being subtle is not one of her positive traits."

"Uh?"

"I'm here to ask you a favor, Rue!" Rod said enthusiastically, "Remember the time you became a porcupine to infiltrate that tower thingie from the ruins? I'm not sure if sneaking in and getting something was against your code or anything but I really need this favor."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that would you mind entering Lucine's Dad's house and steal something from his library?"

"Uh…"

"I got this idea from Mint when she's trying to pull a scam on you last year." Rod was saying, "You steal something, and Mr. Marion would definitely want this thief found and return his property. I return that item to him, so I'll get his favor."

"You want Rue to get something important from Lucine's father just to impress him?" Klaus said in a dubious tone. "Surely you have other skills that would suffice?"

For the first time he had met the man, Rod looked embarrassed, "He's not really impressed by my weapons. Thinks I'm a lazy vagabond." It was one of these moments that Rue was glad Mint had not been around to give a sarcastic retort to the poor man.

"Uh." Rue said inanely, he cannot believe the stroke of luck that came to his path, and thus had a hard time to compose himself properly. "Sure…"

"You have my eternal debt!" Rod said, clutching his chest dramatically. But Klaus was frowning at the two of them, not pleased that they're plotting a rather illegal action against his former rival.

"Well, we could ask him politely," Rue said calmly, feeling a little guilty for his deviousness, implying Klaus that his pride would definitely suffer if they did the other way.

Permission from him a go ahead was immediately given.

*****

Stealing may not had been his forte, but sneaking into a building was. Though the young fighter spent his first minutes outside in an alley killing a few huge rats for him to transform into one, Rue managed to enter the dark room containing Marion's study without further mishap through the small cracks in the wall. Klaus had given him information on what he should look for, a book that contains the legends and ancient history of New Ephlesia, for the professor was convinced that it could have some vital tidbits on the [Relic] Mint and Prima found from the city's monument. Rue quickly reverted back into his human form, his eyes already adjusting in the dim darkness. Based from Rod's plan, Marion and his daughter would probably take their evening meal in the room upstairs right about now. He would have to hurry in this operation.

His search didn't last as long as he had feared, as some unknown instinct had led him on a small table in the middle of the room. As his eyes laid on the small worn book gently placed on top of an oaken table. Rue suddenly realized with a jolt that he had seen this item before… though his head gave him a brief flash of pain against his temples when he tried  to recall that disastrous day, he definitely remembered it as one of the books lying around on the ruins of Valen's atelier. He slowly placed a hand on the old tome…

When the sound of a gun clicking immediately froze him in midstride (*). And a cool voice penetrated from the darkness, "I knew someone would do this sort of thing." Lucine said matter-of-factly as she stepped towards Rue's vision, "but I never thought it would be you."

Rue decided that he would have to be painfully honest: "I need that book. My friend is missing."

That immediately caught her attention. "Mint?"

Rue nodded, though an unspoken question was forming in his head on how she knew.

"Mint strike me as a person who'd do this sort of thing," Lucine said, as if she had just read his thoughts on the matter. "To see you, though, either Rod wasn't as strong with Mint as he'd said he was, or she's not around to help." Lucine looked concerned, for she had developed a sincere liking to the girl, "What happened?"

Rue took a long breath: "Long story," he said simply, "suffice to say that Mint's in very much in danger, and I think we need this book to help us find her."

Lucine nodded, "I see," she said gravely, she quickly gave him the book, the timing was so convenient that Rue couldn't help blurting it out, "So it's your idea, I mean, the whole robbing thing, isn't it?"

Lucine favored him with a mischievous smile, "Rod isn't the only one who wanted my father to admit him. But please don't tell Rod about this, it may break his pride."

"I won't."

*****

"Very fascinating!" Klaus said for the umpteenth time later that evening back in the sanctuary of the inn, as he scanned the contents of this little book, as well as studying the little [Relic]. "I never realized!"

"What is it, Doctor?" Rue asked anxiously.

"Although this [Relic] wasn't as powerful as, say, the Dewprism, it's quite useful." Klaus explained patiently. "This item was used by people long ago as a pathfinder." 

"A what?"

"According from what I can gather in the book, you activate it and then will emit a light pointing to the direction of the one you're looking for." Klaus said, turning the small object around, "but I can't seem to find the switch." He murmured, then the good professor suddenly stood up and continued to look around on his already cluttered desk. "I wish I know where my magnifying glass is, but I seemed to misplace it after Mint brought back that small coin she found a few days ago." As if by magic (**), the small [Relic] glow a faint light, and projected from its surface onto the floor, where the magnifying glass was lying in a corner.

"Klaus!" Rue said, grabbing the item from Klaus' hand, "You're brilliant!"

"Thank you." Klaus immediately replied, from an old habit of accepting praises graciously. "What are you doing?"

With a determined look on his face, Rue grabbed his weapon and slung it over his shoulder. "I could use this to find Mint, and end Shadow's game forever."

"How?" Klaus said, "They may be out in the desert, you'll need transportation."

Rue stopped and looked at Klaus thoughtfully. He nodded in agreement, "Then I'll have to go to Rod and repay his favor."

****

(*) I'm sorry, I've been playing Wild Arms 2 as of late -_-;;

(**) Which, of course, it is.

_Author's notes:_

_One thing's for sure after seeing this again in six months: I hate chapter 9! I wonder what on Earth possessed me that made this VERY BAD episode. As promised, here's the redone and final version of chapter 9. Chapter 10 under works. And considering my slow progress with my fiction, it may take forever… sorry -_-;;…_

_A Rescue __Mission__: Rue, Rod, Belle and Duke storms Shadow's secret underground city where once the Aeons thrived many ages ago. Rue and Shadow's major showdown, and one of Rue's disturbing dreams have finally come to pass._

_Random Quote:  "…whatever." Squall Leonhart, FFVIII_


End file.
